Monster Inside Of Her
by tsforhokies
Summary: Damon finds Bonnie barely alive one night and makes a attempt to save her life.  But things don't go quite as he planned.  How will Bonnie handle becoming something she hates? Will she choose to live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm writing another Bamon Fic, but still planning on keeping up with I Won't Fall In Love With You. But this idea came to me and I had to write it. ****First chapter is short but hope that the others are longer.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie Bennett was walking towards her car at night after a long day. She was ready to go home and hope into her bed and get a good night's sleep. Bonnie neared her car about to search for her key when she noticed a man near her car. The man was currently in the middle of trying to break into her car making an attempt to steal it. This caught Bonnie off guard.

"Hey." Bonnie called out startling the man.

The man turned looking at Bonnie with wide eyes , the look of someone with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Get out of here before I call the cops." Bonnie warned the man

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.

Bonnie saw the barrel of the gun and started to back away.

The man took a step towards her.

Bonnie saw the look of intention in his eyes and a lump of fear gathered in her throat. She held up her hands to show surrender. "You can have the car and all of the money." She pleaded

But the man seemed like he as in the mood to harm someone and Bonnie was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He pulled the trigger rapidly four times.

Bonnie felt her four hot lead bullets enter her body as her body jolted back in response.

The man looked around and than ran off escaping in the darkness.

Bonnie cried out in pain collapsing to the ground. Blood began to quickly leak and flow from her bullet wounds. She never felt anything more painful in her life, her body burned in pain at the wounds and she felt like she couldn't breath. She struggled as she felt her body get weaker and weaker the blood rapidly leaving her body. Bonnie felt blood collecting in the back of her throat. She couldn't move and her heart beat was growing weaker. Bonnie laid helpless on the ground feeling like she was going to die.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was out taking a night time stroll he was in the mood to hook up with some woman. Maybe find a ditzy blond to make a snack of. He was walking when he spotted a car in the distance. He recognized if for Bonnie's car. That meant that she must have been somewhere in the area. She probably find something to judge him for in they ran into each other Damon thought to him. As he got closer to her car he noticed someone laying beside it. It was Bonnie. Damon wondered why in the world she was laying on the ground near her car, did she got drunk and pass out. Damon rolled his eyes The little witch was most likely too much of a Goody two shoes to ever get drunk.

Damon smirked, "Taking a nap by your car Judgey?" Damon called out using his usual snaky tone that he used with her.

Bonnie didn't move.

Damon moved closer and that's when he smelled the heavy scent of blood fill the air. Damon rushed towards her and looked over her and saw her laying in her own pool of blood. She had been harmed or injured some how. The smirk fell from Damon's face.

"What in the hell happened to you.?" Damon asked startled by her condition.

Bonnie had her eyes closed groaning out in pain.

Damon knelled next to her trying to resist the mouth watering scent of her blood. He touched a hand to her shoulder. "Bonnie." He called out to her alarmed.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open she looked up seeing Damon hovering over her.

Damon saw the look of pain and fear in those green eyes he could hear her heartbeat getting weak with each beat and she was wheezing like her lungs couldn't get the proper air. It dawned on Damon that she was dying and the thought that that brought a ache and pain this his heart. He didn't know why because he shouldn't care about the witch dying yet he did.

"Don't you think about it." Damon told her.

Bonnie opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but nothing came out instead she began coughing up blood.

Damon could feel it she was fading fast. He knew that there was no chance she would make it to the hospital panic raised inside of him he had to do something.

Bonnie could feel her life about to flow away as she closed her eyes.

It was the only thing he could think of to do. Damon bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. He watched as she took down a few gulps of his blood and waited hoping that it would heal her wounds and save her.

The wounds were to much for Bonnie's body to take. She felt her heartbeat stop, she stopped breathing and died.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie's eyes opened as if she were waking up from a longs night of sleep. She rubbed her eyes sitting up looking around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her room. It was someone else's room with antic furniture , she noticed that she was in a large bed with slick black sheets. Bonnie felt under the shirt that she was wearing and noticed no signs of bullet wounds, her skin smooth like it had never been torn around by bullets. She wondered if the man shooting her was just some awful nightmare. She noticed that she wasn't even wearing her own clothes inside a male's shirt that smelled of leather and bourbon rested on her body.

Bonnie was super confused what it the hell happened and why did her body feel so weird and different? She climbed out of the bed looking around the room. She noticed all of the curtains draw closed on the windows even though it was clearly day time outside. She reached for the curtain pulling them back slightly when a little sunlight hit her skin. The contact with the sunlight made her skin burn and sizzle painfully.

Bonnie jumped back away from the sunlight in shock and pain. She looked down at her hand taken aback as her skin healed itself.

Damon came in just as this was happening he watched Bonnie's hand get burned by the sun light and knew that her transition was complete. He rushed over closing the curtain back over the window. "Stay away from the windows." He warned her

Bonnie eyed Damon confused. "Why did that just happen?"

Damon approached her holding the blood bag that he had brought up for her. There was no easy way to break the news to her.

Bonnie's eyes fell toward the blood bag that he held and suddenly her mouth started to water like she had scene a plate of burgers and fries. She felt very hungry all of a sudden. She felt a sensation in her gums as her fangs came out and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed the blood bag and tore into it with her Fangs.

Damon watched her drink down the blood and wasn't sure of what to say.

The blood tasted so good that she couldn't stop until the bag was empty that was when she realized what had just happened. She looked at the empty blood bag in her hand letting it fall to the floor as she started to shake.

"Why did I just do that?" Bonnie asked

"You been turned?" Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "What, do you mean?"

Damon sighed. "You're a vampire now Bonnie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Thanks for the Reviews. My intentions were to show Bonnie's confusion at what was happening to her and being a new vampire it being hard for her to control her hunger for blood than it would be for, Damon. Stefan or Caroline. The reviews help and I'll be showing Bonnie struggling through being a vampire.**

**To explain the Summary Live or Die I meant would she choose to live as a vampire or if she's rather kill herself then to risk killing innocent humans because of her hunger for blood. Thoughts of suicide will go through her head, Hope that you enjoy this update.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A number of feelings ran through Bonnie. Disgust, anger, shock and rage. "I can't be a vampire." Bonnie told Damon.

"So humans gobble up blood bags all of the time?" Damon asked with sarcasm.

Bonnie looked down at the bag. She was horrified by the fact that she had drank blood like it was a box of juice. "How did I become a vampire?"

"I found you nearly dead and I gave you my blood." Damon explained.

Hearing that made Bonnie furious. "You gave me your blood?"

Damon knew that she was not going to be happy about this. "You were going to die.."

Bonnie cut him off. "What did you do to me?" She asked with angry.

"What did I do?" Damon was getting irritated by her reaction towards him. "I saved your life."

"That's bullshit." Bonnie retorted.

Damon eyed her with his icy blues. "You would be dead if it weren't for me."

"Again bullshit." Bonnie raised her voice. "You know that I would rather be dead in a grave then to become like this…."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

Bonnie glared at him. "A undead monster like you."

"And you." Damon retorted coolly.

"That's right. I'm now a blood sucking monster freak because of you." Bonnie nearly yelled at him.

Damon rolled his eyes "Judging me again."

Bonnie pointed at him "Don't you dare use that snaky tone after what you did to me."

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch." Damon told her. "You owe me."

Bonnie felt her anger about to boil over the top. "I owe you for turning me into this?" She scoffed. "You are nothing but a self fish asshole."

Damon glared at her he was as angry as she was. "Self fish, is that what you call the man who saved your ass?"

"Saved me? You turned be into the thing that I hate the most." Bonnie steamed "I don't want to be like you, like a murdering, blood sucking Demon."

"Listen witch." Damon said with harshness in his voice. "You think that I gave a damn about what you think about me?"

If Bonnie could have killed Damon right then and there she would have. "You did this to me on purpose didn't you."

Damon scoffed. "Excuse me what?"

"You know that I hate everything that vampires stand for." Bonnie accused her emotions high. "You turned me on purpose to spite me."

"I wanted to save your life." Damon raised his voice.

Bonnie's fists clinched at her sides. "You knew about what could happen if I died with vampire blood in my system and gave me your blood anyways You didn't save my life." tears spilled out on her cheeks "You just made it a leaving hell."

Damon didn't give a damn about her tears not when she was reacting in this way. He grabbed onto her shoulders. "You should be Thanking me, I just improved your life."

"Get your hands off of me." Bonnie warned him,

Damon just smirked at her.

Bonnie reached up slapping his hands off her shoulder.

Stefan rushed in hearing their argument. "Guys?"

Damon turned to Stefan. "Little brother mind telling the little witch that she should be grateful that I saved her ass?"

"Stop it Damon this is not the time." Stefan told his brother

Damon held out his hands. "What did I do?"

Bonnie turned to the younger Salvatore brother. "Stefan."

Stefan shifted his attention to Bonnie. He could see the anger coming off of her in waves and sense the self hate that she was developing for herself from being a vampire. But most of all he could feel all of the pain under that anger and self disgust. "I'm sorry about this."

"Your brother turned me into a monster." Bonnie told Stefan.

"I was trying to….." Damon was about to say.

Stefan cut Damon off with a warning look, then turned back to Bonnie with sympathy in his eyes for her. "I know that this is not easy for you."

"Not easy?" Bonnie shook her head. "I've been turned into a murdering machine."

"You don't have to become that." Stefan said to her.

The self loathing she was starting to feel was getting higher by each second. "I'm now designed to hunt down humans and kill innocent people, so that I can eat and survive." Bonnie huffed.

Stefan shook his head. "It doesn't have to be that way I could teach you to hunt animals for your blood supply."

Bonnie's head was spinning. "Whether it's hunting humans or animals I'm now a blood sucking freak…..No offense." She added towards Stefan.

"None taken." Stefan said. "We can help you through this."

Damon put in his two cents. "Now Stefan there's no need for her to have to feed off of animals and become a weakling, I'm sure that I could help out better."

Bonnie glared at him, if she had her powers he would surely be on fire at the moment. "I don't want your help." Her tone was icy. "You've helped out enough."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Excuse me Judgey.."

Elena walked in the room carrying her clothes. "You're not helping." She said to Damon.

Bonnie saw her best friend enter the room and she wanted to break down.

Elena looked over at Bonnie she could see the anger, fear, and emotional pain all rolled into one coming from Bonnie. "I brought you some of my clothes to change into."

More tears spilled out from Bonnie's eyes. "Elena?"

Elena put down the clothes. Elena was at a lose of words on how to comfort her friend. "It's going to be okay."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm never going to be okay again."

Elena walked over to her friend and hugged her. "We are going to help you get through this."

With Elena being so close, the smell of Elena's blood pumping beneath her skin filled Bonnie's senses and she felt an overwhelming urge of hunger cross through her body. The throbbing began in her gums as her fangs wanted to come out and feed off of Elena. Disgusted and fearful of her body's reaction. Bonnie reached out a hand and shoved Elena away from her body. She wasn't aware of her vampire and what was meant to be a light shove, ended up throwing Elena half way across the room. Luckily Stefan used his vampire speed to catch her before she could land or fall somewhere and hurt herself.

"Stay away from me." Bonnie told Elena fighting back the monster that wanted to come out of her.

Elena could see that look in Bonnie's eyes it was the same type of blood hunger look she had seen in Stefan's at times. Part of her was scared after all Bonnie was a new vampire, but a bigger part just saw Bonnie as a friend that needed her. "Bon" Elena took a step towards her.

Bonnie held up a hand. "Don't come any closer unless you want me to rip out your throat." She told her friend as tears streaked down her face. "Stay away from me Elena because I'm not sure I can control myself and I don't want to hurt you."

Stefan turned to Elena. "Maybe it's best that you leave."

Elena felt helpless wanting so desperately to help her friend, a single tear fell down her cheek as she turned to go.

Damon grabbed Elena's arm. "Wait." He said seeing the hurt over her friend in her face.

"Leave me alone." Elena said snatching her arm away and walking out of the room.

For what had just happened Bonnie focused her anger on Damon again. "That was all your fault." She told him.

"It's my fault that you wanted to eat Elena?" Damon asked

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Because of you I saw Elena as a meal instead of a best friend. You turned me into this thing."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you going to blame everything on me?"

"Everything is always your fault." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked "I wasn't the one who got shot." He said fuming off of emotions. "Not my fault that you were to weak to pull through as a human."

"Damon." Stefan warned at his brother's cold and harsh words.

"I'll never forgive you for doing this to me." Bonnie told him.

Damon put on a fake hurt look. "Oh no how will I ever get over that." He said with sarcasm.

Bonnie pointed towards the door. "Get out Homicidal vampire."

Damon smirked "Funny you call me that considering that you are or will be a Homicidal vampire right along with me."

"Go Damon." Stefan said

"Have you noticed that this is my room?" Damon asked his brother.

"Now." Stefan demanded.

Damon turned towards the door and paused aiming his words at Bonnie/ "I guess I did make a big mistake in trying to save your life Little witch. Maybe I should have just let you bleed out and die because I see now that your weren't worth saving." He slammed the door behind himself with those harsh words towards her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon went down stairs and poured himself glass after glass of Bourbon. Not even a 'Thank you for saving my life' came from the witches eyes, instead she looked at him with anger and hatred like being a vampire was the worst thing in the wrong. Damon was wondering why he even wasted the trouble saving her ass. She was so ungrateful and as judgey as ever.

Caroline entered the house she rushed over after learning about what happened. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Upstairs." Damon mumbled.

"You turned her." Caroline accused.

Damon sent an annoyed look Caroline's way. "I tried to save her vampire Barbie. I don't need you laying into me the witch has whined enough…"

"Is that what you call it whining?" Caroline asked "Not everyone can adjust to being a vampire like they just changed into a pair of shoes."

Damon poured himself another glass. "You going to lecture me or go and see your new vampire friend?"

Caroline glared at Damon before going upstairs to see Bonnie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Caroline found Bonnie in Damon's room, Stefan was trying but failing at comforting an upset and hurt Bonnie/ So he left the room when Caroline came in.

Caroline sat down on the bed next to Bonnie. She her friend hurt made Caroline hurt. "Bonnie." The blond said softly.

Bonnie looked at Caroline and all of her emotions came out. She broke down and cried. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend as the Witch-Vampire hybrid sobbed/


	3. Chapter 3

After Bonnie was done sobbing Caroline went and got a tissue for her. Allowing Bonnie to wipe her eyes and nose. Bonnie was no longer crying but she still looked very sad and upset over the situation. They were still sitting Damon's room as Caroline tried to comfort her friend.

"I know that this is hard for you." Caroline told her. "But I'll help you through it."

Bonnie shook her head. "Why would you help me after the way that I treated you after you first turned into a vampire?"

Caroline looked at her friend. "Because you're my friend and I understand how you felt back then just as I understand how you feel right now."

"I can't deal with being a vampire right now Care." Bonnie said

"You're not wrong to feel that way it's huge thing to get adjusted to." Caroline said "But I know how it is and I'll guide you through anything that you need help with."

Bonnie ran shaking hands through her hair. "Now thanks to Damon I can't even go out in the sun without getting burned."

Caroline gestured. "It doesn't have to be that way, you could make a day walking piece of Jewelry like you did for me."

"I don't think that I can." Bonnie frowned. "I can't feel my powers, I think when Damon turned me the witch inside of me was killed."

"Oh Damn I didn't know that a witch could lose their powers while becoming a vampire." Caroline said "You could always get another witch to help you out and allow you to walk in the sun."

Bonnie swallowed. "Maybe it's for the best for me not to be able to go out in the day time, less opportunities for me to murder some poor innocent human being."

"So you don't want a day walking ring or necklace?" Caroline asked

"The less chance I have to be around people the better." Bonnie answered

"I understand." Caroline said

Bonnie sighed. "I just want to go home."

Caroline cleared her throat. "We think that it would be best if you stayed here."

"Who's we?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Stefan and I." Caroline answered. "Just until you adjust better to being a vampire."

Bonnie balled up the tissue in her hand. "I don't want stay here."

"Bonnie it's not a good idea that you stay by yourself at a time like this." Caroline said

"You don't understand." Anger was in Bonnie's voice. "I can't stay in the same house with the pig that did this to me."

Caroline touched her friends arm. "I know that you're extremely upset with Damon right now. But staying here at the Salvatore boarding house is the best way that we can keep an eye or you and help you out."

Bonnie huffed. "Alright but I don't want any of Damon's help."

Caroline nodded her head. "Okay. Since you are going to be staying here I'll go over to your house and pack you some clothes and whatever else you need and bring it back over here."

"I don't even know what happened to my house keys." Bonnie said

"Perhaps Damon took them when he found you I'll go and ask." Caroline said

Bonnie looked around the room, everything about it said Damon which just reminded her of what he did to her. "Get me the hell out of this room."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon had handed Caroline Bonnie's house keys that he had collected up with some of her other things on the night that she got shot. He didn't know why Stefan and Caroline insisted Bonnie stay at the Salvatore boarding house because Damon wasn't sure how much he could take of the Witch blaming him for becoming a vampire. She was acting like he turned her in a vicious way when he was trying to save her life and she showed zero appreciation for his efforts.

This caused him to get in the second heated confrontation of the day between them. Again she had blamed him for what she know was and again he retorted towards her with harsh and angry words. Bonnie retreated to the guest bedroom that Stefan and Caroline had prepared for her. Elena was told that it was for the best that she stay away from the boarding house while Bonnie was going through her struggles. All through out the day Bonnie made her best to avoid him, she would talk with Stefan and Caroline, but all that she had to offer him was anger and hatred in eyes for him.

Having enough Damon went into his bedroom in a foul mood. Damon was glaring at nothing in particular when Stefan came in with a brooding lecture expression on his face aimed towards Damon.

"What brother?" Damon asked in an irritated fashion.

"You need to get off of Bonnie's back." Stefan said

Damon scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me or have you not noticed that she's the one attacking me?"

"We know how hard this is on her. She's something that she's been told that she should hate." Stefan said "I'm giving her a break and you should as well."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So I should feel sorry for the witch."

"You should understand what she is going through." Stefan said "Not everyone is going to embrace being a vampire."

"It's not as bad as she's making it out to be." Damon said

"Really." Stefan furrowed his brows. "Everyone should easily be able to get used to the need for blood to live? This isn't a simple diet change for her Damon."

"Come on Saint Stefan, would you rather have Bonnie's friends making plans to go the her funeral right now." Damon said

"I never said that." Stefan said "But perhaps Bonnie rather be dead for real then to be dead like a vampire."

Damon arched a brow. "I kept her alive…."

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "She doesn't see it that way."

"Maybe she should." Damon said with anger "Maybe she should be grateful that I made the effort to save her life."

"Forget about your ego for a moment. She's not going to jump into your arms singing your praises." Stefan said "She just got turned last night you know her anger is fresh."

Damon made a gesture. "Whatever you my feel sorry for the little witch younger brother but I don't."

Stefan just shook his had. "Take it easy on Bonnie." Stefan left the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next forty eight hours were like hell for Bonnie. She was having a hard time getting used to her new vampire body, everything and all of her senses were enhanced and stronger. While some people would love to have enhanced senses it just reminded Bonnie of the monster that she now was. She had refused to drink anymore blood bags no mater how many times Caroline had insisted and pleaded that she eat Bonnie refused punishing herself for what she know was.

In the forty eight hours she had only had the single blood bag that she snatched from Damon's hand. Her body protested in response. She was so hungry. This wasn't like being hungry like a human would be, vampire hunger was so much worse and more painful. Her stomach rumbled and cramped in nearly unbearable hunger pains. Her body ached with the lack of blood to fed off of and sweat coated in skin. Vampire hunger being so much more intense than human hunger. Her body was growing weak from the lack of food that it needed. She almost wanted to pass out from the pain that he body was in, but still refused to drink anymore blood.

She mostly stayed in the guest bedroom that was made up for her and was currently fighting her hunger. She heard the door open and turned to see Damon walking in with four or five blood bags in his hands.

The anger boiled back up inside of her. "What are you doing in here?"

Damon eyed her with his icy blues. "Because it's my damn house and I'll go where I damn please."

"Get out." Bonnie demanded

"You're going to stop telling me what to do in my house Judgey." Damon said walking into the room more.

Bonnie glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Get over yourself seriously." Damon coolly told her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped out the answer.

Damon held up the blood bags. "You need to eat."

Bonnie eyed the blood bags she felt her mouth water and her stomach growl. "I'm not hungry."

Damon heard the loud growl of her stomach. "Liar."

"Get those things away from me." Bonnie said

"Why?" Damon said taking a step closer to her. "You afraid to give in to what your body needs?"

Bonnie forced herself to look away from the blood bags. "I'm not drinking any blood so you can get the hell out."

Damon eyes scanned over her the signs of hunger were clear on her face and in her skin. "It hurts doesn't it the hunger?"

"Leave me alone." Bonnie told him.

"Stop acting like a damn baby and eat." Damon told her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you seeing me like this?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Again you need to get over yourself."

The more that Damon spoke the more anger that Bonnie had towards him. "You seek out to make my life a living hell."

"Are you serious." Damon responded with a humorless laugh.

"First you attack me, then you get my Grams killed." Bonnie pointed out. "Now this."

Damon's eyes locked on her like heated ice. "First I was attacking Emily and not you and I refuse to apologize for saving your ass."

Bonnie aimed daggers at him. "Fuck you Damon."

"Oh no you don't go looking at me like that with those judgmental eyes. I tired of you judging me." Damon spat out. "Like I'm beneath you because I am a vampire."

"You are beneath me and now I'm even beneath myself since you made me into this blood sucking creature." Bonnie told him. "The truth is that you're one worthless piece of shit and Katherine must see you in the same way, making a fool out of you for one hundred years when she didn't want or care about you."

That hit a sensitive spot in Damon. Fury filled him. "You want to talk about the truth Bon? How about the fact that your Grams was to weak to live, she was a stupid weak little witch just like you are."

Bonnie felt her body tense in response. Tears of anger were in her eyes as she approached Damon and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare speak about my Grams in that way after all that you have done."

Damon smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I should kill you right now." Bonnie told him.

"But you can't." Damon gloated. "You get do you witchy juju on me, No fires and no magical headaches. I took that away from you when I turned you."

Bonnie got into his face. "Just because I can't use my powers doesn't mean that I can't kill you. Stay away from me Damon or you might find a stake going through your heart while your asleep."

Damon stared her down with cold eyes and then tossed the blood bags on the night stand before backing away. "You can starve to death yourself for all that it matters to me." With that he left the room leaving Bonnie alone.

For a couple of more hours Bonnie tried to fight and resist her hunger. But it was hard when Damon had left the blood bags in the room. She tried to fight it but her hunger over took her. She gobbled down all of the blood bags and felt disgusted with herself after wards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers, Thanks for the reviews I appreciate your input so keep them coming. Bonnie is very angry and hurt right now and doesn't know how to deal. She's very angry and angry people sometimes do and say irrational things. She'll eventually come around but I didn't want to write her accepting being a vampire overnight. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie couldn't stand it. She couldn't take her bodies constant need for blood. The need to seek out blood whenever she got hungry. The urge to go and find an human for her to sank her fangs into and drain them of every drop of blood. So she was going to end her life. She was going to take herself out to stop herself from harming others. Bonnie walked out of her room at the Salvatore boarding house looking around and making sure that no one was around.

She snuck downstairs as quietly as she could. The front door came into view, it was morning and the sun was shining strongly outside. Bonnie carefully opened the front door she stood in the shade that the inside of the house provided. A few feet in front of her was the open door and sun light shined over the front lawn. Sunlight that could and would kill her. Tears streamed down her face she hoped that her friends would forgive her for this. Bonnie took one step forward than another. Her feet were inches away from the thresh hold of the door. She closed her eyes and prepared to take a step out into the sunlight to let herself burst into flames and die.

Just as the tip of her foot stepped out into the sun there was a rush of wind. Suddenly Bonnie felt herself being pushed backwards back into the house away from the sun outside and heard the door slam shut. She landed hard on the floor with someone heavy landing on top of her.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see Damon above her with wide blue eyes. "Are you out of your mind?" He asked

"Get off of me." Bonnie told him.

Damon stayed on top of her pinning her down. "You were just about to kill yourself."

"Was until you showed up." Bonnie said

His heart had jumped in his throat when he walked in and had seen her about to step out into the sun where she would have surely burned to death. He had to use his vampire speed to prevent that from happening. "What's wrong with you?"

Bonnie looked up at him her eyes icy and cold. "I'm a vampire that's what's wrong."

"So you want to commit suicide?" Damon asked taken aback.

"Better for me to die, then to end up harming some innocent human for my sick needs." Bonnie told him.

Damon frowned. "Do you feel that bad about being a vampire?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered honestly.

"You're being self fish." Damon spat out.

Bonnie glared up at him. "How am I being self fish?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Ever think that your friends would hurt with you gone. Don't you know that Caroline and Elena would mourn for you."

"I'm doing this for my friends." Bonnie retorted "Especially the human ones like Elena, I can't hurt them if I'm dead."

Damon shook his head. "You can learn to be around your human friends and not want to eat them."

"I don't trust myself." Bonnie swallowed.

"Suicide is not the answer." Damon tried talking her away from the ledge.

"Who asked you?" Bonnie snipped at him. "Now let me go and finish me life."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "No way."

"Damon." Bonnie warned tone angry and threatening.

Damon kept her held down under his body. "I didn't try to save you after you got shot just to let you burn yourself alive."

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. She stared up at him.

Damon stared back down at her, man did she have some gorgeous green eyes. He mentally kicked himself because it wasn't something he could be thinking about when he just walked in on her trying to kill herself.

"You going to get off of me?" Bonnie asked

"Not until you promise not to try killing yourself again." Damon told her.

Bonnie swallowed. "That's not up to you."

"Then I can stay on top of you all day." Damon told her.

"Fine I won't try to kill myself." Bonnie said

Damon arched a brow. "Promise?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Promise."

Damon slowly eased off of her.

Bonnie stood to her feet.

Damon stood to his arms folded over his chest staring her down in case she tried to make a run for any sun light.

Bonnie jutted her chin out. "I still hate you for what you turned me into."

"Yeah well I hate you too." Damon muttered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Caroline walked in followed by Stefan they had been out trying to find ways to help Bonnie adjust to being a vampire.

"Is she upstairs?" Caroline asked Damon.

"I guess so." Damon said

Caroline went upstairs to see her friend. She quickly came back down. "Bonnie's not in her room."

"She's not?" Stefan asked

"Where is she?" Caroline asked Damon.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "She has to be somewhere in the house."

"I'll look for her." Stefan said and ran off in vampire speed. He came back after searching all through the house. "She's not in the house."

Caroline glared at Damon. "You were suppose to kept an eye on her while we were gone."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Did I say that I was going to keep an eye on her? She doesn't want anything to do with me."

Stefan frowned. "Did Bonnie tell you that she was going anywhere?"

"I don't know." Damon said "She hasn't talked to me since she tried to kill herself this morning."

"Bonnie tried to kill herself?" Stefan asked alarmed

Damon's lips pressed into a line. "She tried to burn herself in the sun."

This news upset Caroline. "Oh my God poor Bonnie."

Stefan glared at his brother. "Why did you tell us about this?"

"It didn't cross my mind." Damon said

"You don't think that someone that we care about trying to commit suicide is important for us to know?" Caroline asked him with anger.

Damon rubbed a hand over his face. "Perhaps I should have."

"Damn right you should have." Stefan said

"I have to go and find her.' Caroline said

Damon stepped in front of her. "Wait."

"Wait for what?" Caroline asked "Bonnie could be out there trying to hurt herself."

"Let me go and look for her." Damon said

Stefan's brow furrowed. "You sure that's a good idea? Bonnie is angry with you."

"I just turned her, I can track her down and find where she is." Damon told them.

Caroline let out a breath. "Okay but hurry and bring her back before morning time comes. She has no protection against the sun."

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and put on his shoes and went out looking for Bonnie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He found her in some old abandoned building in town walking up on a scene that was similar to the one he had seen in Interview with the vampire. Bonnie was in a sitting position leaning against the wall, dead rats with puncture wounds laid all around her feet. He counted at least about twenty dead rats that she had drunken from. She leaned against the wall looking sad and depressed.

Damon's eyes scanned over the dead rats before landing on her. "Drinking from rats Bennett , quite pathetic."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"Looking for you." Damon stepped over the rat bodies and bent down until he was sitting on the wall next to her.

"How did you find me?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon looked over at her studying her face. She looked tried and sad like she hadn't gotten any rest. He felt something inside of her, it felt like sympathy he pushed it back down. "I can sense where you are."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Just great."

"You know that we have blood bags at the Salvatore house?" Damon gestured towards the dead rats.

Bonnie shook her head. "Those bags are filled with Human blood, I don't want to develop a taste for that."

Damon frowned. "You can control your hunger."

"I don't think that I can." Bonnie said expression grim.

"I can teach you how." Damon told her.

Bonnie stared ahead. "I don't want your help."

Damon let out a frustrated sigh. "I wasn't turning to turn you. I wanted to save your life."

"I know but it doesn't change that you turned me." Bonnie told him. "I can't just accept being this."

"You'll never forgive me?" Damon asked her

Bonnie glanced side ways at him. "I won't."

"Not surprising." Damon said

"Why didn't you let me kill myself?" Bonnie asked him

Damon was caught off guard by the question. "You're really being ungrateful…."

"Answer the question." Bonnie cut him off.

"I told you that I didn't try and save you just to let you commit suicide." Damon said

Bonnie looked at him. "After all of the mean and angry words that I said to you, why not just let me end my life?"

Damon's eyes scanned her face, her green tired and depressed filled eyes searching his for answers. "Ever stop to think that I might care about what happens to you?"

Those words surprised Bonnie, she didn't expect them to come from his mouth, At a loss for words she looked away.

"Let's get you back to the house." Damon told her. "This isn't a place you want to be when the sun rises."

Bonnie rode back in his car with him in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie felt guilty for trying to commit suicide. Not because she had regrets of trying to kill herself but because of the look of pain on Caroline's face. When she arrived back at the Salvatore boarding she had went to her guest bedroom and Caroline was so upset to learn that her friend tried to commit suicide.

Caroline's eyes were teary as she looked over at Bonnie. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"You know why, you know how I feel." Bonnie said

"I know how you feel." Caroline said "But suicide? I don't understand."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm sorry if it hurts you but I can't stand what I am."

Caroline shook her head. "Being a vampire doesn't make you a bad person."

"I'm not going to go out there and risk killing innocent humans." Bonnie said

"But you can learn to survive without killing humans." Caroline told her "Me and Stefan can teach you."

Bonnie looked down at her hands. "I hate myself for the hunger that I have for blood now."

"Don't say that/" Caroline said hurting to see her friend in so much emotional pain.

"It's the truth." Bonnie said

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Do you know how many people's hearts would be broken if you were to die?"

Bonnie felt like she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Just give us a chance to help you adjust please." Caroline pleaded.

"Okay." Bonnie said closing her eyes.

"You have to promise me that you won't ever try suicide again." Caroline said

Bonnie sighed. "I promise."

"Look me in the eyes and promise me." Caroline softly demanded.

Bonnie looked her friend in the eyes. "I promise not to try suicide anymore."

Caroline wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm holding you to that."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was a ring of the doorbell at the Salvatore house the next day. Stefan opened the door to a middle aged looking black woman.

"May I help you?" Stefan asked

The woman eyed Stefan. "Are you Damon Salvatore?"

"No I'm his brother Stefan." Stefan answered

"Damon Salvatore contacted me and said that there was a new vampire here that required a day walking ring?" The woman went on.

"You're a witch?" Stefan asked

The woman nodded her head. "Yes I have made many rings and jewelry for vampires for day time walking My name is Mildred by the way."

"I see." Stefan said "Come on in."

Mildred walked into the house.

Stefan gestured. "Follow me." Stefan lead Mildred into a room where Bonnie was sitting in. The room was darkened because of all of the blinds and curtains being over the windows to protect her from the sunlight coming in the windows.

Bonnie looked up and saw Stefan and a woman that she didn't know. "Stefan wants going on?"

"Damon contacted a witch to make you a day walking ring." Stefan explained.

"I never asked him to do that." Bonnie said

"I know but maybe you should consider taking one." Stefan said

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want a day walking ring."

Mildred cleared her throat. "The majority of vampires I have served are eager to walk in the day."

"I'm not one of them." Bonnie said

"Might want to re consider." Mildred said

"I don't want a ring, I don't even know why Damon contacted you." Bonnie said

Stefan approached her. "Let her help you."

"Stefan…." Bonnie was about to protest.

"Just let her make you this ring." Stefan said "Then you can choose to wear or not wear it."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright, Fine."

Mildred approached with her spell book. "This won't take long."

Bonnie watched as the ring was made. After she had made the ring for her Mildred had left. In the palm of Bonnie's hand now rested a feminine looking ring. Bonnie took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She hesitated before walking over to the window and pulling back the curtain. The sunlight hit her skin and she didn't burn. The ring had worked.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Despite the ring being made for her Bonnie choose not to go out in the day. She wasn't ready to go out in the day just yet. For the next week Caroline and Stefan kept a close eye on her Watching to make sure that she didn't commit suicide. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere in the house alone. They watched her every move especially Caroline who would even let her go in the bathroom for a shower without first checking to make sure that there weren't any stakes hidden in which Bonnie could stab herself in the chest with.

While Bonnie appreciated and understood why she was being watched so closely after a week of her every move being watched where she hardly got alone time to herself. She was feeling suffocated like she needed some air and a little break. So when Caroline had fallen asleep next to her in the bed Bonnie decide to get some fresh air. She slowly sat up careful not to wake Caroline. As quietly as she could she got out of bed and slipped on a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants on her night clothes. She slipped on her shows and tip toed out of the room.

Bonnie snuck down stairs thankful that Stefan was over at Elena's. Bonnie slipped out into the night air.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was in his room having a wonderful sleep until Caroline busted in waking him up.

"What the hell?" Damon asked voice groggy.

"Bonnies gone." Caroline said frantic.

"I thought that you were watching her." Damon said

"I feel asleep and when I woke up she wasn't in her room." Caroline told him

Damon sat up in the bed. "Shit."

Caroline's expression was worried. "You have to look for her again, she might hurt herself."

Damon got out of the bed. "I'll find her."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was taking a stroll on the road that the Salvatore house the hood pulled over her head. She would just go on a ten minute back and head back to the Salvatore house. The Salvatore house rested on a country like road, surrounded by mostly trees. So Bonnie hoped that it meant she wouldn't run into any humans.

She was walking along for about three minutes before a car came down the road from behind her. It slowed down and stopped to a crawl next to her. "Next a ride?"

"No I'm okay." Bonnie said

"Are you sure." The driver asked

Bonnie kept her head down. "Yes you can go on."

But the driver slowly drove beside her keeping with her walking pace. "Let me take you for a ride."

"That's alright." Bonnie said

The driver stopped the car and got out. He walked around his car and grabbed her from behind. "Get in." He said and turned her around.

Bonnie was spun around and saw the man's face in the headlights of his car. She recognized him as the man that had shot her and had left her for dead.

"What the fuck?" The man said seeing her face under her hood. "I shot you, you should be dead."

Bonnie wiggled from the man's grasp. "Get away from me."

The man squinted his eyes, "You should not be alive. How are you living."

Bonnie backed away. "Stay away." She warned

The man rushed forward grabbing her. "Have you told the cops about me?"

"No ." Bonnie said "Let me go."

"You have haven't you?" The man grabbed her shoulders painfully. "Trying to put me in jail?"

"Leave me alone." Bonnie screamed.

"I'm going to finish the job this time." The man said

Bonnie reached out and hit the man across his face as hard as she could.

The man felt a crack of his nose and soon blood started to drip from it. "You broke my nose."

The blood that was now falling from his nose filled her senses and the air around her. It smelled so rich and mouth watering and over powering. Her body strongly responded in the need for the blood. She couldn't control what happened next. Her gums throbbed as her fangs came out, she felt her eyes change.

The man watched in horror as the petite woman before him changed into a vampire her fangs shining in the headlights and her eyes black with red veins around them. "What are you?"

"So hungry." Was all that Bonnie could say and think about.

The man ran towards his truck in anger.

Bonnie was too quick she jumped on his back and bit harshly into his neck with her fangs. The taste of his blood entered into her mouth.

The man hollered in pain and collapsed to the ground feeling the blood going out of his body.

Bonnie couldn't stop. Fresh human blood tasted so good and overpowering. She drank greedily and before she knew it the man was drained and dead.

Damon rushed up just in time to see Bonnie bite into the man and drank all of his blood. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to him and hissed like a rabid animal lost in her blood lust.

Damon could see it the headlights her blackened eyes and the man's blood covering her mouth and dripping from her chin. He took a step towards her. "Let me help you."

Bonnie blinked her eyes and realizing what she had just down she looked down at the man that she had just killed. "What have I just done?"

Damon watched as her eyes returned to their normal green. "It's going to be alright."

"I just killed a man Damon." Bonnie said horrified.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't control it." Damon told her

Bonnie felt pain and remorse. "I'm a monster."

Damon looked down at the dead body. "I'll take care of this." He bent down picking up the man and swinging him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked him

"Getting rid of the body." Damon answered

Bonnie frowned . "You can't do that."

"No one can find his body like this." Damon told her. "Stay here." He took off into the woods in vampire speed. He would get rid of the man's car once he got Bonnie back to the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie stood in the headlights shaking like a leaf.

Damon gave back after he got rid of the body.

"I just murdered someone." Bonnie told him.

Damon shook his head. "You couldn't help it."

Tears of guilt fell down her eyes. "I just took a man away from his family."

Damon approached her and wrapped his arms around her body. "It's going to be okay."

Bonnie felt her body stiffen at first to being in his arms.

Despite this Damon kept his comforting arms around her. "You don't have to go through this alone. I'll help you through this if you let me."

Bonnie said nothing she just allowed her body to relax and broke down in his arms and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon Salvatore sat in his bedroom the following morning thinking about Bonnie and what had went down the night before when she had killed that man. After bringing her back to the boarding house he had learned that the man that she killed was the one who had shot her and left her for dead. Which is why he didn't get why she felt guilty about killing a person who had no problems trying to end her life. If someone had tried to kill Damon he'd happily go after them with revenge and make them pay but he guessed that it was the difference between him and Bonnie.

There was a knock on his bedroom door breaking into his thoughts. "Come in." He said

The door opened and Bonnie stepped into the room. "Damon." She said

Damon looked over at her. "Need something?"

"Not really." Bonnie answered. "There is just something that I needed to say."

"Yes?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie stood there awkwardly. "Um…Thank you for last night, for everything you did for me last night and just being there."

Damon stared at her speechless that she had thanked him and was sincere about it.

Bonnie turned towards the door and then paused in her tracks looking back over her shoulder. "Oh and uh thanks for getting the witch to make me a day time ring and you know for pushing me back the other day and preventing me from killing myself. Well that's it that's all that I wanted to tell you." Bonnie quickly left the room before he could respond.

Damon just sat there staring at the spot that she was in seconds ago.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of hours later Bonnie was sitting in the living room staring down at the day walking ring in her hand. Sighing she slipped the ring into her pocket.

Damon came into the room with a glass bottle filled with bourbon and to empty glasses. "Mind if I join you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Go ahead."

Damon sat down next to her. "You didn't give me a chance to say you're welcome."

"Oh." Bonnie's lips curved. "You can say it now."

"You're welcome." Damon told her.

Bonnie responded with a nod of her head.

Damon poured bourbon into both glasses and placed the bottle down on the table in front of them. "Have a drink."

Bonnie looked at the glass and took a sniff. "Bourbon?"

"Yes." Damon said

"I don't drink alcohol like that." Bonnie told him.

Damon moved the glass towards her. "You want to find ways to control your blood hunger right?"

"Of course I do." Bonnie answered/

"Well this helps takes the edge off of the hunger." Damon let her know

Bonnie thought about it and hesitated. She took the glass from him brought it to her lips and took a gulp. "Damn that's strong." She said as the alcohol burned down her throat.

Damon chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah it does have a kick."

"But it is good." Bonnie said taking another drink.

For a few moments they just sat there in silence drinking down bourbon.

"So what do I call you now." Damon spoke after a few moments. "Little witch or vampire-witch?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps just vampire it's the witch part of me is useless now without my powers."

"Sorry about that." Damon muttered.

"It's okay." Bonnie said "Not like you meant to take them away you were just trying to help me."

Both of their glasses were empty Damon filled them both back up with the alcohol. "Maybe they're not gone, maybe it's just buried inside of you and you have to dig deep to get them out."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't think so, my powers are gone I can't feel them like I did before I was turned."

Damon frowned. "I killed the Witch in you?"

"Nothing that you should feel guilty about." Bonnie told him. "You just wanted to save me."

"Can I ask you something?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie gestured. "Alright."

"Why do you feel guilty about killing that man last night?" Damon asked her.

"Because he's a human being." Bonnie said "I took his life away from him."

"He tried to take your life away." Damon reminded her.

Bonnie sipped more bourbon. "You think that I shouldn't feel bad for killing him?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Damon said "Just that you have so much…..whatever inside of you that you can still feel remorse for killing someone who left you for dead."

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't feel bad for killing him, but I do." Bonnie told him.

Damon shook his head. "I wouldn't give a damn if I was in your situation."

"I know." Bonnie told him.

Again there was a moment of silence between them.

Bonnie spoke. "I should apologize."

Damon arched a brow. "For what?"

"For all of the angry words and insults that I said to you." Bonnie explained. "And for slapping you I apologize."

"You were angry, upset, and hurting." Damon told her. "It's understandable why you reacted that way."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know but still I'm sorry."

Damon looked over at her. "I accept and just to be fair I too apologize for the hurtful things that I said to you."

Bonnie was amused. "Really Damon Salvatore apologizing?"

"Yeah so do you accept it or not Bennett?" Damon asked

"I accept." Bonnie told him.

Damon watched as she poured her third glass of bourbon. "Wow you are really drinking that stuff down."

"Like you said it takes an edge off of the hunger." Bonnie said "Though I'm wondering why I'm not drunk right now."

"It's much harder for vampires to get drunk." Damon told her.

"Oh than I guess that's good for me." Bonnie paused to take another drink. "You know what sucks about being a vampire now?"

"What?" Damon asked

Bonnie glanced over at him. "I can't eat human food any more. No enjoying Burgers and Fries or a big hot steaming plate of pasta and meatballs."

"That's not really true." Damon said "You can still enjoy human food even as a Vamp."

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded his head. "Human food it will no longer give nutrients to your body that you will need to live, you need blood for that of course." He explained "But you can still enjoy human food like a person can enjoy candy but just not live solely off of candy."

"Putting it that way makes me feel better." Bonnie said

"I thought that it would." Damon commented

Bonnie shifted in her seat. "How do you control your hunger?"

"This helps." Damon said lifting the glass.

"Right but there has to be more to it than just that." Bonnie said "I want to be able to not have the urge to go out there and hunt down humans and be able to control myself if someone bleeds around me."

"I can teach you, If you let me help." Damon told her.

"I'll accept you helping me." Bonnie said

"Good." Damon said

Bonnie put down her glass. "You need to know that although it will take me a while longer before I completely accept myself as a vampire that I'm not going to blame you anymore for what happened to me."

"That's big of you to say." Damon said

"It's really how I feel." Bonnie said

Damon smirked with amusement. "Are we getting along?"

"We are getting along." Bonnie's lips curved.

Damon stood up preparing to leave. He looked down at Bonnie. "You said that you didn't want to be like me besides having fangs now you're not like me. Where I just don't give a damn about most people, you put your life on the line to protect complete strangers and you have compassion, empathy, and sympathy for people and that doesn't make you like me it makes you, you."

Bonnie watched him leave the room touched by the compliment that he had just given her.


	7. Chapter 7

Another two and a half weeks passed by. Over those two and a half weeks Bonnie had been learning to cope with being a vampire. She took advice from Stefan and Caroline but it was mostly Damon helping her out and guiding her through what she needed to know and do. As each day passed by she would get more comfortable with being a vampire. She listened to Damon and cooperated with him. He spend hours with her each day teaching and guiding her through being a vampire. Because of those Damon and Bonnie had grown a little closer with each passing day.

It was three and a half weeks for her without stepping out into the day light Bonnie decided that now she had learned enough control to be comfortable enough to go outside. She slipped on her day walking ring and stepped outside, for the first time in three and a half weeks she was outside in the sunlight. The sunlight felt nice and warm on her skin. She didn't realize how much she missed feeling the sun until she was now outside.

Bonnie closed her eyes tilting her head up towards the sky.

Damon stepped beside her. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Hell Yeah." Bonnie said

"Follow me." Damon told her.

"To where?" Bonnie asked

Damon gestured "To the woods."

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked over at him. The paleness of his skin stood out in the sunlight. "Why?"

"So that I can train you on your vampire abilities." Damon answered

"My abilities need training?" Bonnie asked

Damon arched a brow. "Just how many questions are you going to ask Judgey?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll follow you."

Damon lead her into the woods and turned around to face her. "Ready to train?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'm ready."

"First you noticed that all of your senses are enhanced. Sight, hearing, smell." Damon thought her.

"I've noticed that." Bonnie said

"Sniff the air." Damon told her.

Bonnie arched a brow. "What am I a dog."

Damon gave her a look.

"Geez just kidding." Bonnie told him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Smell the air."

Bonnie took a deep breath inward through her nose, all kinds of scents entered her nose. Scents that were much stronger than anything she smelled when she was a human.

"What do you smell?" Damon asked

"Grass, flowers." Bonnie told him. "I smell burgers and hot dogs cooking on a grill somewhere."

They were in the woods so Damon knew that the burgers and hot dogs she was smelling was a good distance away. Far enough where a human wouldn't be able to smell the same things at the same distance. "Impressive." Damon stepped closer to her. "Can you smell me?"

His scent filled her nose it was a mixture of leather, AXE body wash and after shave. Damon surely smelled damn good to her. "Oh yeah."

"How do I smell?" Damon asked her.

"Damn nice." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked. "You think that I smell nice Bennett?"

Bonnie fought off the urge to smile. "Can we move on Mr. Ego the size of Texas."

"Alright." Damon said "Close your eyes."

Bonnie closed her eyes.

Damon stepped around her. "Now tell me what you hear."

Bonnie listened to the sounds around her both near and far. "Kids playing, a dog barking. I can hear a lawn mower someone's cutting their grass."

"Most of those things are happening a half of mile away." Damon let her know.

"How can you tell how far away they are?" Bonnie asked opening her eyes.

"It's something you learn over a period of time." Damon said "Using your senses to be aware of your surroundings can help you out a lot."

Bonnie's eyes scanned the trees around them. "Got to admit having super senses is pretty cool."

Damon nodded his head. "I agree."

"Of course you would." Bonnie told him.

"Now let's make good use of your vampire speed." Damon told her.

Inside of the Salvatore boarding house Bonnie had been practicing to get around the house as Damon had suggested that she do. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm going to show you how to perfect your vampire speed." Damon let her know.

Bonnie was curious. "Show me how."

"Try to catch me." Damon ordered

Before Bonnie could say anything Damon took off around her in vampire speed. Bonnie stood there for a couple of seconds and than used her vampire speed to try and chase and catch him. She was fast but he was faster and kept dodging her. Damon dashed from one spot to the other. Bonnie tried to use her speed to catch him but he dodged out of the way the last second making her almost run face first into a tree.

Damon flashed behind her with a smirk. "You're have to do better than that Bennett."

Bonnie turned facing him. "Bring it on."

For the next hour they kept working on her vampire speed. Finally Bonnie caught Damon and flipped him on the ground pinning him down under her body.

Damon looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Got you Salvatore." Bonnie said with a victory grin.

Damon had a hard time focusing on what she said. Because his mind was distracted by the way her petite body was positioned on top of his. It suddenly made him wonder what it would be like to have her naked on top of him and riding his cock. Startled by the image Damon pushed her to the side before he could grow aroused.

Damon got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Now let's work on your strength."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Another hour past as Elena had made her way to the Salvatore boarding house. She hadn't seen much of Bonnie since she was turned by Damon. As a matter of fact for the last three and a half weeks she had seen very little of Damon. Since Bonnie was turned Damon wasn't paying as much attention to her as he used to Elena noticed. Elena rang the door bell.

Stefan answered. "Elena?"

"Hi Stefan is Bonnie here?" Elena answered

"She's been basically living here for the last four weeks almost." Stefan answered "But she's not in the house at the moment."

Elena nodded her head. "Is she doing better."

"Much better." Stefan said "She's really learning to cope with being a vampire."

"That's good." Elena said "Where is she?"

"In the back woods training with Damon." Stefan answered

"Is it okay if I go and see her?" Elena asked

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. "I guess it should be."

So Elena headed towards the woods in search of Bonnie. She kept walking through the woods until she could hear the sound of Damon's and Bonnie's voices. Elena came up on a scene of them training. Both of them were moving at vampire speed faster than her eyes could see. Elena watched as Bonnie with her strength tossed Damon half way through the air with her vampire strength. Damon quickly recovered and rushed back at her.

For several minutes Elena watched them. They speed around using strength and speed to counter each others attacks. Until Damon got the upper hand on Bonnie and pinned her to the ground pressing his body on top of hers. The scene got uncomfortable for Elena. Even though it was most likely not intended the scene looked sexual even though they were fully clothed.

The way that Damon's body was pressed on top of Bonnie's and their heavy breathing from all of the training exercise they had been doing. Something about the way that Damon was looking at Bonnie it wasn't sexual really there was a tenderness and warmth to it that bothered Elena.

Elena cleared her throat. Both Damon and Bonnie looked.

"Elena?" Damon questioned.

Elena smiled. "Hey guys Stefan told me that you would be out here."

Damon moved off of Bonnie.

Bonnie got to her feet. "Elena!"

"I was wondering if it was okay I we could talk." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Sure." Bonnie said

Damon nodded his head. "I'll let you two be alone."

"Alone?" Elena asked

Damon saw the expression on Elena's face. "Bonnie had control of herself now, don't worry." He sped off leaving the friends alone.

Bonnie smiled "Don't worry I won't bite/"

Elena furrowed her brow at those words.

"Pun intended." Bonnie chuckled.

Elena relaxed she could tell that Bonnie was in a lighter mood since she last saw her. "Haven't seen you in three and a half weeks."

"I know, I just didn't want to be near you until I could learn how to control myself." Bonnie said

"I get that." Elena said "I missed you."

"Missed you too Lena." Bonnie told her

"Do you think that you could handle being a vampire now?" Elena asked

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'm dealing with it a lot better Thanks to Caroline, Stefan, but especially Damon."

"Damon?" Elena asked

"He's been there for me guiding and helping me through. Even though I treated him shitty at first. He still been there helping me." Bonnie said "Because of Damon I can cope, I don't think that I would have been able to do it without him. I really appreciate him for that."

Elena couldn't believe what Bonnie was saying about Damon. But it was the tenderness in Bonnie's eyes as she spoke of him the same that she had saw in Damon's that bothered Elena.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon and Bonnie hide behind bushes the next morning watching some man do lawn work in his front yard. Damon had brought Bonnie to work on another one of her vampire skills.

"You want me to compel him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes you need someone to try it on." Damon told her.

Bonnie frowned. "I'm not sure how I feel about controlling people's minds."

Damon sighed. "Bonnie you need to practice compulsion."

"What do I do?" Bonnie asked.

"Just think compulsion and look him in the eyes and tell him what you want him to do." Damon answered

"What would I tell him?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Doesn't have to be anything bad just tell him something to do."

Bonnie let out a breath. "Alright."

Damon stayed hidden behind the bushes watching as Bonnie approached the man.

"Mister?" Bonnie called out.

The man who was wearing jeans and a white tank top looked up. He took in Bonnie's appearance. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked him.

The man smiled at her. "Sure what is it gorgeous?"

Bonnie stepped up to him. "What's your name?"

"Uh….my name is George." He answered.

"Okay George." Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "I need you to go inside and change into a dress and high heels and come back out and do your lawn work in them."

George's eyes changed. "Okay." He turned on his feet and went back inside of the house.

Bonnie rushed back over and hide behind the bushes with Damon.

"What did you tell him to do?" Damon asked

"You'll see." Bonnie told him.

A couple of minutes later George came back outside dressed in a red dress that was way too small for him and high heels. He looked around before he picked up with doing his lawn work.

Damon's eyes widened. "You're so wrong ." He said playfully.

Bonnie grinned. "What I had to think of something."

They watched as George worked on the lawn in a dress and heels. One of the neighbors in the near by house who came out to get the newspaper gawked at George their mouth hanging open. Then a car pulled into the drive way and who must have been George's wife or girlfriend out of the car.

"George why are you wearing my things?" The woman asked obviously upset.

"Just working on the lawn sweetie." George stated and bent down to pick something up causing the dress to spilt down the side.

The woman's eyes bugged out. "You're ruining my favorite dress."

George just blinked and rubbed at his head looking confused as his woman chewed him out.

Bonnie and Damon hidden behind the bushes snickered and laugh at the scene.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day Bonnie sat in her room at the boarding house trying to regain her magic. She tried to levitate objects and nothing happened. Tried to light candles and still nothing. Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Magic's still not back?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope still gone."

"Try giving me an aneurysm." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at him. "You want me to give you an aneurysm?" She was taken aback.

Damon nodded her head. "Maybe some of your witch ju ju still works."

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie told him.

"Just try it." Damon said

"Well okay." Bonnie said and focused on him.

Damon waited to feel that explosive pain come to his head but nothing.

Bonnie shook her head. "See nothing it's hopeless I'm never going to get them back."

"Let's go some where." Damon told her.

"Where?" Bonnie asked

"To the witches house." Damon answered/ "Maybe they can help you get your powers back."

Bonnie's expression was unsure. "You sure that they would be okay with me in there, I'm a vampire now."

"It's worth giving it a try." Damon said

"Right." Bonnie said. "Let's go."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon drove them over to the witches house and they stepped inside.

Damon could feel the anger of the witches directed at him. "They don't like me here."

Bonnie felt the same thing she didn't feel as welcomed as she was before turned. "I don't think they want me here either."

"They know you ask them for your powers back." Damon told her.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "One hundred dead witches I call on you for a favor."

"_Get out." The voices one the hundred dead witches spoke at once._

"I need you to give me back my powers." Bonnie told them.

"_Leave." They demanded._

Bonnie frowned. "Please help me so that I can help others."

"_You're not one of us anymore, you're one of them." They spoke with anger. "You don't belong here anymore."_

"Just listen to her for a damn minute" Damon told them.

"_We don't like vampires in out house." They said_

Damon opened his mouth to respond but was flung back with such force that he was pushed out of the open door of the house landing on the porch.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Damon?"

Damon quickly got back to his feet and ran towards the door but it slammed shut in front of his face.

Bonnie was hit suddenly with an extreme amount of pain in her head as she had the worst headache of her life hit her. Bonnie grabbed out her head.

Outside Damon heard Bonnie's yells of pain, he tried for the door but it was locked by the witches. "Let me in."

Bonnie collapsed to her knees and the witches attacked her with an aneurysm. "Stop." She pleaded but they only increased the pain.

Damon knew that they were attacking Bonnie. He slammed his fist on the door. "Bonnie."

Bonnie clutched at her head rolling around the floor in pain. "Stop." She repeated.

Hearing the screams of pain put a panic in Damon he began trying to kick in the door.

The pain was so bad that it made tears come from Bonnie's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

On the fifth try the door gave in to Damon's foot nearly knocking it completely off as wood scattered. He walked into the house and saw Bonnie unconscious on the floor. He took a step toward her and the witches attacked him with an aneurysm as well.

Damon clutched at his head and gritted his teeth against the pain. "Quit it." He told them "Or I'll come back and burn this house down with all of you in it."

That got the witches to stop. Damon rushed over to Bonnie with vampire speed , picked her up and rushed back out of the house. He laid her on the grass and tapped her on the face. "Wake up please." Damon pleaded

Now that she was out of the house Bonnie felt all of the blood vessels and the damage that the witches had caused heal. Her eyes fluttered open.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Bonnie told him.

"Sorry I had no idea that they would do that to you." Damon said

Bonnie smiled weakly. "That's alright you got me out."

Damon cast an angry glance back at the witches house. "Can't believe that they would do that to you."

"They don't want to help me." Bonnie sat up. "I'm not one of them anymore."

Damon looked at her with sympathy.

Bonnie saw that look in his eyes. "Stop feeling guilty Salvatore, I told you that I don't blame you for me not having my powers."

"Wish I could do more to help." Damon told her.

"You already have done a lot to help me." Bonnie told him

"I guess we won't be coming back her anytime soon." Damon said

Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line. "Guess not."

Damon helped her to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Bonnie was back in the witches house asking them to help her get her powers back. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation and looked down and saw that her body was on fire as the witches had attacked. She fell to the ground as the flames spread feeling her skin burn she collapsed to the floor yelling in pain._

Bonnie woke up eyes wide and breathing heavily. She was in bed at the boarding house. She looked at the clock and saw that it was two o clock a.m. Bonnie noticed the feeling of arms wrapped around her and turned to see Damon looking at her with concern in his icy blue eyes.

"It's just a dream." Damon told her.

Bonnie ran a hand over her face. "It felt so real."

"I know but it wasn't." Damon said

Bonnie swallowed. The nightmare fresh in her mind. "Could you stay until I fall back to sleep?"

Damon placed as tender kiss on top of her head. "Of course I can stay."

Bonnie let out a shaky sigh. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

Damon stayed holding her, he stayed until she fell asleep and kept staying after wards just to make sure that her nightmares didn't come back.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later Bonnie was lounged out in the back yard of the boarding house in front of the pool that they had built in. She wore a blue sun dress enjoying the warm spring day. She relaxed in a chair next to the pool reading a book.

Damon approached. "It's a pretty beautiful day."

"It's a gorgeous day." Bonnie commented.

"A wonderful day for a swim." Damon gestured towards the swimming pool.

Bonnie looked up at Damon wearing his usual all black attire. "Then why don't you go for one?"

"I was thinking that we would both go for one." Damon told her.

"No I rather read this book." Bonnie said with a shake of her head.

"Just for a little while." Damon insisted "Let's change into our swim suits."

"Maybe another day." Bonnie told him.

Damon took a step towards her. "It will be fun."

Bonnie saw a mischievous glint in Damon's eye. "Damon what are you thinking about."

Damon took the book from her fingers and placed it to the side. "I think you really could use a dip in the pool."

"Damon." Bonnie warned seeing the intent in his eyes.

Damon grabbed Bonnie wrist gently and pulled her into a standing position. "You really need to relax Bonnie."

"Damon I like you now let's keep it that way." Bonnie told him with a curve of her lips.

"I think you will still like me after I do this." Damon picked her up and carried her bridal style to the edge of the pool.

Bonnie looked into the pool and back at Damon. "You wouldn't dare."

Damon grinned widely at her before jumping into the pool with her in his arms.

Bonnie let out a squeal as she was plunged into the cool blue water. Her sun dress was instantly soaked as she swam to the surface. "Damon!" She said loudly.

Damon shoved the wet hair out of his eyes and laughed. "Come on you needed to cool off."

"I can't believe that you just did that." Bonnie said sending him a playful glare.

"What are you going to do about it?" Damon challenged

Bonnie laughed and splashed him.

Damon splashed her back.

Stefan walked up on the scene of the two playing. "Having fun?" He asked

Bonnie turned to Stefan who was standing at the edge of the pool. "Yeah it was your brother's idea."

Damon held up his hands faking an innocent look. "What did I do?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Now I have to go and dry off and change clothes." She swam over to the edge of the pool and propped herself up and got out.

From the pool Damon could see how the sun dress clung to her body. Bonnie may have been petite but her body was all woman. She had curves in the right places and Damon had to wonder why she hid a body like that under all of those clothes she usually wore.

Stefan took notice too. He loved Elena but as a man he could only notice how the sun dress clung to Bonnie's wet body. She had one hell of a figure and a body that could make a man weak in the knees.

Bonnie was unaware of the effect that she was having on the brothers since she was busy ringing out the water in her dress. Then she went into of the house to change.

Stefan watched her until she disappeared.

Damon noticed Stefan had been staring at Bonnie and for some reason that annoyed him. Damon pushed himself out of the pool. "Stare any longer Stefan and you might get a boner."

Stefan turned his attention to his brother. "There's nothing wrong with looking."

"It's Bonnie." Damon told him.

"So?" Stefan arched a brow. "Why can't I look? You're acting like Bonnie is your girlfriend."

Damon folded his arms over his chest. "It's not that." He said quickly. "Just that I don't think Elena would appreciate you staring at her best friends tits."

Just then Caroline walked into the back yard. She looked between both brothers because of her vampire super hearing she heard all of the brothers conversation.

Stefan gave her an amused grin.

Damon just did his usual smirk.

"It's about damn time that you notice what a beautiful and hot girl that Bonnie makes." Caroline commented and proceeded to go into the house in search of her friend.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night a party was held at the boarding house. Damon. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric, and Matt were the ones there. Drinks were served along with party food and music played. Every one was having fun.

Bonnie retreated into the kitchen to get some snacks off a snack tray.

Damon came in after her a minute later. "Having a good time?"

Bonnie turned to him. "A very good time."

"Good." Damon told her "I'm glad to see you happy."

"I am thanks to you helping me accept how I am now." Bonnie told him

Damon nodded his head. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't." Bonnie agreed "But I don't want to go through life hating who I am."

Damon reached for the snack tray.

Bonnie reached at the same time causing there hands to brush. Bonnie felt a spark like she had been touched by fire and electricity.

Damon felt it to and pulled back. "Ladies first."

"What a gentlemen." Bonnie said grabbing the snack and smiling at him.

"You should smile more, you have a beautiful one." Damon complimented.

Bonnie looked down at the floor shyly. "Uh Thanks."

For a few moments they just stood in the kitchen eating snacks.

"Thank you for saving my life." Bonnie told him.

"You already thanked me." Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "I thanked you for stopping me from preventing suicide. Not for the night when I was shot. Thank you for saving me."

Damon smiled. "You were worth saving."

Bonnie touched as hand to his arm. "I also should tell you that I forgive you for turning me. I know that your intentions were good."

"I'm glad that you're still here." Damon admitted. "It would hurt me if you were gone forever."

Bonnie looked up into his eyes touched by his words. Lost in how truly handsome he was and how she could drown in his icy intense blue eyes.

Damon's eyes fell to were her hand touched his arm before his eyes connected with hers. Man she was so gorgeous he wasn't sure that he had ever seen a more beautiful woman in his hundred years on the earth, not even Elena could match the beauty that Bonnie held to him. They stared at each other with unsaid feelings.

Elena came into the kitchen and walked in to see Damon and Bonnie standing so close together that they almost touched. The sexual tension between them was so thick that Elena nearly choked on it. They were so busy eye fucking each other that they didn't even noticed that she had walked into the room and it wasn't just sexual tension that she saw there was also deeper feelings.

Elena didn't like what she saw and interrupted the moment to clear her throat. They both broke eye contact and looked towards her.

Bonnie blinked her eyes. "Elena?"

Elena forced a smile on her face. "Just looking for you Bonnie."

"Oh." Bonnie said when she looked back to the spot that Damon had stood he was no longer in the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three nights later Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena were in the boarding house living room watching a marathon of True Blood. Bonnie was sitting on the couch watching the show when Damon came in carrying two cups. He sat down besides Bonnie and handed her one.

"Homemade milkshake." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked into the cup and smiled. "Chocolate how nice of you."

"Only because I made myself one." Damon joked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Damon sipped on his milkshake resting an arm on the couch behind Bonnie's head.

Bonnie watched the images come across on the screen. "Oh Bill." She said a perfect impression of Sookie's voice.

"Sookah." Damon said mocking Bill and getting a giggle out of Bonnie.

For some reason this irritated Elena. Damon hardly cast a look towards her way all through the night. Instead he and Bonnie were whispered and talking throughout the marathon and laughing like they were sharing their own private joke. Elena rolled her eyes at the scene.

At ten o clock Stefan said that he was tired and went upstairs to get some sleep.

A hour and a half later Bonnie had fallen to sleep resting her head on Damon's shoulder. Damon looked at her and decided not to wake her. He got to his feet with Elena watching and picked her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and tucked the sleeping Bonnie into bed. Caressing her face with his fingers before he left the room to allow her to sleep peacefully.

Damon came back down stairs and went over to the bar pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Elena approached him glad that she finally had him alone. "Damon."

Damon looked over at her. "Elena you staying with Stefan tonight?" He asked nonchalant.

Now that they were alone Elena waited for him to make a move on her like he used to when they were alone. He used to try to get her to see that she had feelings for him and Elena loved the attention even though she pretended not to. Now Damon was paying her no mind and just drunk his whiskey.

"I guess so." Elena said

Damon said nothing and kept drinking.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Bonnie." Elena blurted out.

"Yeah well she needs me." Damon said

Elena shifted on her feet. "Is that the only reason that you spend time with her because she needs you?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder/ "Not the only reason, I enjoy spending time with her."

Elena felt a pang of jealously. "Oh well now that she has control over being a vampire she doesn't have to stay here anymore and can move back to her house."

"Bonnie can stay here for a long as see likes." Damon said "Besides there's no rush and I like her staying here. Someone to keep me company besides Saint Stefan."

Elena stood there taken aback by Damon's words since when did he enjoy spending time with Bonnie.

"Good night Elena." Damon simply said and left to go upstairs to his own bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

One more week passed by and Damon and Bonnie had yet grown closer and their feelings stronger. Now that Bonnie was comfortable with being a vampire she went out more. On this Damon took her out to a special bar/club that was for vampires and only for vampires. Humans were not allowed which was for the best because some of the vampires who attended still got their meals by hunting down humans like cattle. Alcohol and blood were both offered and served sense if was a all vampire attended club.

Damon sat at a table with a displeased look on his face watching Bonnie on the dance floor dancing to the music. It wasn't her dancing that had him displeased but the group of male vampires gathered around her hooting and hollering like a bunch of blood hound watching her body sway to the music. Bonnie may not have been his but Damon still didn't like men drooling all over her.

On the dance floor Bonnie was keeping to herself dancing when a blond haired male vampire stepped out of the group and next to her.

"You're a pretty great dancer." He told her.

"Uh..Thanks." Bonnie said and kept dancing.

"I'm Steve, what's your name." He asked her.

Bonnie gave him a quick gaze. "None of your business."

Steve frowned. "Damn does it have to be like that?"

"Yes it does." Bonnie told him.

"Since you won't give me a name I'll guess that I will call you Love Dove." Steve told her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"So Love Dove haven't seen you around here before, must be new." Steve said "Haven't been a vampire for very long have you?"

"Nope." Bonnie answered

Steve pressed a hand to his chest. "Well I've been one for eighty years and could show you the ropes."

Bonnie stopped dancing. "No Thanks I have someone already showing me the ropes."

"You can never learn enough Love Dove." Steve said

Bonnie was getting annoyed now. "Don't call me that okay."

"Relax how about I take you out of here and show you a good time." Steve hinted being suggestive.

"How about you don't." Bonnie told him.

"How about you reconsider." Steve said as his eyes swept over her body.

Bonnie shook her head. "Back off."

"You heard her back off." Damon said stepping besides Bonnie.

Steve shifted his attention to Damon. "This is an A and B conversation C your way out of it before I bash you head into the floor."

Damon was unfazed by the threat. "I have a better idea leave the woman alone and you won't get your neck snapped."

"This is none of your business." Steve told Damon.

"She is my business." Damon corrected.

Steve looked between Damon and Bonnie. "How so?"

"Just call me her maker." Damon said

"Being her maker doesn't make her your woman." Steve retorted.

Damon shoved Steve to the side roughly with one arm. "Get lost."

Steve took offense and bared his fangs taking a fist and hitting Damon across the face.

Damon hit him back and soon a all out brawl broke out between the two.

Bonnie watched as a crowd gathered around watching as Damon and the blond haired vampire fought. The fight was going on for a couple of minutes when Damon was pretty much handing Steve his ass. Steve took a wild swing at Damon and Damon ducked. Steve's fist instead connected with a female vampires face that had been behind Damon.

The female vampires boyfriend a burly black man grabbed a hold of Steve. "You hit my girl." He said punching Steve and sending Steve stumbling back and bumping into a couple of male vampires. Without warning Chaos broke out and fights started out all around the club. Fangs were bared and vamped out faces where every where as bodies beer bottles, chairs and tables were being tossed all around.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Bonnie said to Damon.

"I'm with you." Damon said grabbing her arm and leading her out before the chaotic scene got anymore out of hand.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie sat in her room the next afternoon at the Salvatore boarding house once again thinking about her lost magic. Even though she had grown to accept being a vampire it didn't stop her from missing what it was like to be a witch. Even though it put pressure on her to protect the town and to save people she still missed her powers.

Bonnie stared at unlit candles to bad she couldn't light them with her mind like she used to. All she had to do was think fire and they would light in tiny flames. Bonnie now stared at the candles and thought fire and didn't expect anything to happen. So she was very surprised when the candles lit in tiny flames.

Bonnie blinked her eyes. 'Did that really just happen?' She questioned to herself.

Thinking that perhaps it was a fluke she blew out all of the and leaned back and stared at them again and thought the same thing. They lit again in tiny flames with just the power of her mind.

"No fucking way!" Bonnie exclaimed

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon sat in his room on his bed, his back resting on his head board. Bonnie came rushing into the room.

Damon looked over at her. "What's the deal Judgey?"

"I have something to show you." Bonnie told him looking excited.

"What is it?" Damon asked curious.

Bonnie quickly walked over to the bed she grabbed one of his pillows and pulled it out of it's black case, she took open the pillow.

Damon arched a brow. "Hey my pillow."

"I'll buy you a new one." Bonnie told him and spilled the feathers onto his bed.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

Bonnie sat on the bed across from him. "You know how I thought that I lost my powers for good right."

"Yes?" Damon commented.

"Just watch this." Bonnie said with a grin.

Damon watched her in silence.

Bonnie took a deep breath and moved her hands over the feathers. They slowly lifted in the air one by one, until soon a bunch of feathers were levitating in the air floating around them both.

Damon looked around in aw and amazement. "No fucking way!"

Bonnie's grin grew wider. "That's the same thing that I said."

"When did you get your powers back?" Damon asked her.

"Just now." Bonnie answered. "It's impossible, I'm a vampire and I'm not suppose to have my powers but I do."

Damon grinned. "Those one hundred witches were wrong after all."

"Yes they were." Bonnie said "I have my powers back!"

"Quick try giving me an aneurysm." Damon told her.

Bonnie looked at him "Okay?" She said and focused on him.

Damon felt that familiar pain of his head exploding in a painful headache and he'd never thought that he be happy to feel that again.

Once she saw Damon grimance in pain she released him fromt eh aneurysm.

Damon smiled at her. "The witch is back!"

Bonnie laughed throwing her arms around Damon's neck and giving him a hug.

Damon hugged her back happy for her.

Bonnie pulled back her eyes scanning his handsome face and her face inches from his. The mood in the from suddenly changed.

Damon's eyes connected with hers and he could feel the flutter of her breath over his face. He leaned in crushing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

Bonnie kissed her back immediately parting her lips.

Damon slipped his tounge into her mouth and she did the same to him.

Bonnie reached up tangling her hands in his hair as the kiss grew heavier.

Damon pulled her into his lap deepening the kiss.

Overwhelmed by what she was feeling Bonnie pulled back away from the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Damon asked out of breath.

Bonnie shook her head. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I think we should." Damon said going in for another kiss.

Bonnie put a hand to his chest. "Damon stop."

Damon frowned. "What's wrong did you now enjoy the kiss?"

"I did enjoy the kiss." Bonnie told him.

"Then what's the problem?" Damon asked

Bonnie got out of his lap and climbed out of the bed. "Whatever this is between us, it can't happen."

"Why in the hell not?" Damon asked irritated.

Bonnie started to pace the room. "It just can't Damon."

Damon watched her. "There's something between us Bonnie and it's only getting stronger."

Bonnie said nothing.

Damon got out of the bed and approached her. "We have something here and it's a hell of a lot more than just friendship. I have feelings for you Bonnie, romantic ones." He confessed. "Are you going to deny that you feel something too?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Yes I do feel something for you Damon, I have strong romantic feelings for you too and I care about you a lot." She admitted

"So what's stopping us from acting on them?" Damon asked

Bonnie frowned. "Elena."

Damon was confused. "What about Elena."

"Come on Damon, I have seen the way that you were around her. The way that you look at her and how you would be with her in a heartbeat if she let you be." Bonnie told him.

"Maybe that's how it was once but that's not how it is anymore." Damon said

"How can I be sure of that, you love Elena." Bonnie told him.

Damon frowned. "Bonnie…."

Bonnie shook her head giving him a sad look. "I don't want to be just a second choice because of Elena acting like she doesn't want you and I can't risk getting with you just for you to throw me to the side once Elena decides she wants to be together with you. My heart can't take that kind of hurt, I'm sorry but I can't do this with you."

Bonnie rushed out of the room leaving Damon staring after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Damon entered into Bonnie's room.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Damon told her as she looked over at him.

Bonnie glanced over at him. "Damon." She sighed

"Just listen to me alright." Damon told her

Bonnie nodded her head letting him know that she would listen.

Damon approached her. "You're wrong if you think that I have feelings for Elena." He looked her right in the eyes. "I don't love Elena anymore and I don't want her anymore. I understand that you're guarding your heart and I understand if you have hesitations of wanting to get involve with a man who once loved your best friend. I won't hurt you Bonnie and I wouldn't leave you for Elena. If Elena came to be and told me that she wanted to be with me, than I would tell her the same thing that I'm telling you, I have moved on and that ship has sailed."

Bonnie looked into his eyes she could tell that he was being sincere and that he meant what he said

Damon cupped her face in his hand.

Bonnie leaned into his touch.

"Now I'll tell you who I do want, I want you Bonnie in every way that a man could want a woman. I want us to be together, to explore our feeling for each other and see where it could take us. I'm ready to be in a relationship with you and for you to be my girl. If you feel the same way and want to be with me then I'll be waiting." Damon said brushing his lips over her cheek he left the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Twenty minutes later Bonnie walked into Damon's bedroom closing the door behind her. She looked over at Damon. "I believe everything that you've told me."

Damon nodded his head. "Good because I meant every word."

Bonnie let out a long breath. "I don't know what to make of what I feel for you, there was a time where I tried to kill you with fire."

Damon was amused. "The best love stories something start from hate."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah I guess so."

"So tell me Bennett now that Elena won't be an issue what do you want to do?" Damon asked

"I would like to be with you." Bonnie told him.

Damon arched a brow. "Really?"

Bonnie smiled at him. "I have fallen for you Salvatore."

Damon got out of his chair and approached her. "Are you telling me that you're in love with me."

"Something like that." Bonnie told him.

"It's something like that for me too." Damon said stepping closer to her.

Bonnie grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Damon instantly kissed her back his tongue dueling with hers.

Bonnie moved her hands to his dark locks deepening the kiss as she pressed his body to his.

Damon groaned as the kiss grew heavier.

Bonnie let out a small moan when he grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged.

Pulling back from the kiss Damon studied her face. Her lips were swollen from his and she was breathing heavily.

Damon ran his hands up her sides.

This combined with the way that Damon was looking at her send a flood of moisture between Bonnie's legs.

Damon took a strong sniff of the air around them. "I can smell your arousal."

Bonnie wasn't sure if vampires could blush but if they could she was sure that was what she was doing at the moment.

"You want me don't you Bonnie?" Damon asked in sexy voice.

"Yes I want you Damon." Bonnie admitted hotly.

Damon smirked Slipping a hand under her shirt and letting his fingers walk up her rib cage.

Bonnie felt her body shudder in response.

This made Damon's smirk grow wider. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Bonnie never thought that she would be turned on by such words coming from Damon Salvatore but she was. "Yes." She breathlessly said

Damon dropped his hand from under her shirt and whispered in her ear. "Take your clothes off all of them."

Now Bonnie was feeling nervous. She never been naked in front of a man before. She had been in her under wear once in front of Jeremy when they decided to try and have a go at sex. But that didn't work out to well since Jeremy couldn't get it up which ruined the whole thing. Jeremy was mortified that he couldn't get a hard on. Bonnie insisted that it was okay because she didn't want to hurt the poor boys feelings. But after that her and Jeremy never tried to have sex again.

She had brought herself to orgasm a handful of times with her own fingers, but had no sexual experience with a man.

Damon looked at her waiting for her to make a move. "If you no want to do this tonight."

"I want to do this." Bonnie assured him.

"Then undress for me." Damon demanded hotly.

Bonnie took a movement to gather herself. Then she reached for her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side.

Damon eyed her black lacy bra and began unbuttoning the buttons on his on shirt. When it was unbuttoned he slid off his shirt and wanted for her to make the next move.

Bonnie scanned her eyes over his well toned torso, his broad shoulders, firm pecks and six pack and a trail of hair that lead down to his black jeans. The desire in her body grew as she unbuttoned her own pants revealing black lacy panties.

Damon followed her move pulling down his own pants and kicking them to the side revealing a bulge in his black boxer briefs.

The fact that he was undressing the same time as her made Bonnie's body shake with want and need for the man before her as she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She took it off and let it fall to the floor.

Damon's eyes roamed over her plump breasts with her perky dark nipples.

His reaction and the look in his eyes encourage her to take the final step. Reaching down she pulled off her soaked panties and let them go.

Again he followed her lead and pulled off his boxer briefs tossing them to the side and now they both stood naked in front of each other.

Bonnie broke first letting her eyes trail up and down his body and back again. She nearly gasped out loud then she saw his throbbing erection. He was so much more bigger than what Jeremy had been.

Damon took his time taking in the sight of her nude before grabbing her and planting another hot kiss on her lips.

Bonnie groaned against the kiss as he pressed his body against hers

Damon broke the kiss cupping her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her taut nipples.

Bonnie arched towards his touch moaning in response.

Damon allowed one hand to lower between her thighs cupping her sex in his hand. "So hot." He told in voice strained with arousal.

This made Bonnie moan louder.

Damon slipped two fingers into her and groaned at her tightness. "You're a virgin."

Bonnie nodded 'Yes."

"Then I'll be the first, last, and only man that will have you." Damon told her.

"Okay." Bonnie agreed just wanting to feel his fingers move inside of her.

Damon smirked moving his fingers in and out of her as her moisture coated his fingers.

Her own fingers never felt this good Bonnie thought as her hips began to move to it's own accord against the rhythm that he was setting.

Watching her face contort in ecstasy Damon increased the pace of his finger fucking.

Bonnie's moans grew louder and louder. She felt that build up in her belly. "I'm Cumming." She told him.

"Then Cum." Damon demanded brushing his fingers over her g-spot.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned as she had an orgasm around his fingers.

Damon took his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth sucking her juices off of him. He felt his cock jump in response to her taste.

Seeing him taste her made more juices flood between her legs.

"You taste so good." Damon told her with a husky voice. "I think that I would like to taste more."

Damon lead her over to the edge of the bed and pulled her forward until she was in a sitting position with her legs swinging over the side of the bed. He knelled down until his head was between her thighs and spent her a lust filled look.

Bonnie looked down at him barely able to contain herself in anticipation from what he was about to do.

Damon leaned in taking in her scent before pressing his mouth over her heated center.

Bonnie arched her back and she moaned loudly as he started to devour her quivering pussy.

The way that she tasted made Damon grow harder. He ate her like a starving man, licking, blowing and sucking smirking from the sounds of pleasure that he heard come from the witch-vampire hybrid."

Bonnie reached down grabbing a hold of his hair as she grinded her sex against his mouth.

Damon took a hold of her clit in his mouth and sucked and licked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Bonnie moaned as she came into his mouth.

Damon drunk up all of her juices and leaned forward pushing her back onto the bed. He shifted her until her head rested on the pillow and positioned himself between her legs.

Bonnie ran a hand over his cool, pale flesh. Over his shoulders and down his torso.

Damon's body jerked in response and he groaned in pleasure.

This cost a smirk to form on Bonnie's lips as she wrapped a hand around his cock.

Damon let out another verbal sound of pleasure.

"You like that don't you." Bonnie told him jerking him off.

"Fuck yes." Damon growled

Bonnie quickened the pace of her hand job.

Before he could explode he reached down and removed her hand from him. He took his cock and brushed it over her hot and dripping wet center.

"Damon please." Bonnie begged.

"Tell me what you want." Damon demanded.

Bonnie lifted her hips towards him. "I want you to fuck me."

Damon slipped his cock into her and moaned as her tight walls grabbed onto him.

Bonnie moaned as his cock filled her to the brink.

Damon began to thrust in and out of her pace slow at first.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist.

Damon began to move in and out of her at a faster pace.

Digging her nails in his back Bonnie held on for the ride.

Damon grunted as his thrusts got harder, he began to feel that build up coming. He looked down at her beautiful face as she he moved in and out of her. Her face glowed with the pleasure that he was giving her. "You like that don't you?"

"Yes." Bonnie breathed out in ecstasy.

His thrusts got faster. "How does it feel?"

"So fucking good." Bonnie moaned out in pleasure. Bonnie felt her eyes blacken and her fangs come out in blood lust.

Damon saw this and his eyes too became black with the red veins around them. His fangs descended. "Do it." He told her.

Bonnie lifted her head biting into his neck and his sweet and thick blood entered her mouth she drunk as much as she could before his wound healed.

Damon returned the favor biting into her neck without stopping his thrusts. Her blood tasted so rich and powerful witches blood now mixed with vampire.

This sent Bonnie over the edge she threw her had back moaning as she came around his cock.

Damon joined her seconds later emptying his seed inside of her.

Afterwards they held each other through the after glow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight flowed into the bedroom of Damon Salvatore. It shined over the couple as they laid nude in bed together. They had sex three times before they fell asleep. Being both vampires really added stamina to the sex drive.

Bonnie shifted in bed and opened her eyes to see Damon's icy blue eyes watching her. Her breath was taken away by how intense they were and just how handsome he was.

Damon grinned. "Good morning my little vampire-witch."

"Good morning Damon." Bonnie said a smile spreading across her face.

"No regrets about last night?" Damon questioned.

"None at all." Bonnie answered. "Last night was amazing."

Damon agreed. "Spectacular!"

Bonnie placed a hand on his torso. "I'm so glad that I lost my virginity to you."

Damon smirked. "I was that good huh?"

"You were." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"You weren't my first, but you are the best." Damon told her.

Bonnie arched a brow. "You're just saying that because we just slept together."

Damon leaned in closer to her. "I mean it Bonnie you're the best sexual partner ever, who knew that a virgin could have so much skills."

Bonnie felt heat come to her face if what he said was true it made her feel damn smug and cocky.

"You're not saying anything" Damon told her.

"I was thinking." Bonnie said

"About what?" Damon asked

"Just about us and how we came together like this." Bonnie explained. "There's one thing that I will never regret about being turned and that's getting closer to you."

Damon felt a warm feeling inside of him from those words. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips and pulled away. "I'm glad that it brought us closer as well." He said "Want some breakfast?"

Bonnie smiled. "Sure why not?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They showered together got dressed and went downstairs making a breakfast of pancakes and eggs with a couple of blood bags.

Stefan came into the kitchen seeing the couple eating while sipping on blood bags. "Morning, Damon, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and smiled. "Good morning Stefan."

"Same here." Damon said with a nod of his head.

Stefan walked over the cabinet and got out a silver travel mug, he went over to the coffee maker and poured himself some coffee.

"Want to join us for breakfast brother we have some extra food." Damon directed at Stefan.

Stefan poured some sugar and cream into his coffee. "I can't I have to run out, I have things to do this morning."

"Too bad." Damon said

Stefan put the top on his mug. "Later guys."

"See you later Stefan." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah bye." Damon added

Stefan started to walk out and paused looking over his shoulder. "Oh I know that you two are hot for each other and all. But try to keep it down the next time you go at it. Even a vampire needs his sleep and I heard you two all night long." Stefan grinned in amusement. "Especially you Bonnie." Stefan walked out.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open not believing that Stefan just said that. Again if vampires could blush then that was what she was doing right now.

Damon looked over at Bonnie wiggling his eye brows chuckling.

Bonnie shook her head all she could do was laugh.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of nights later Elena couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to Damon and confess her feelings for him before she lost him to Bonnie for good. Elena was glad that Stefan told her that he would be in a meeting with some friends in the next county over because it gave her the opportunity to speak to Damon hopefully alone.

Elena used the spare key that Stefan had given her one time to the boarding house. She opened the door and let herself in. Looking around she called out for Damon and got no answer. Thinking that maybe he was upstairs in his bedroom she made her way up. Elena made her way to his bedroom door putting her hand on the knob, she took a deep breath and opened it expecting to find him in his bedroom alone.

But once she opened the door Elena could immediately see that she wasn't alone. Elena stood frozen in the door way taken aback by the scene before her eyes. Damon and Bonnie both naked in his bed. Bonnie was on top of Damon riding his cock like there was no tomorrow and Damon was obviously enjoying it as evidence by the way that he was gripping Bonnie's hips as grunts and groans of pleasure came from his lips. Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene it was like a bad accident to her. Bonnie rotated her hips on top of him, her head thrown back as she cried out in ecstasy. Damon reared up and captured her breast in his mouth thrusting his hips upward. They both moaned as they came at nearly the same time.

Elena felt a great mix of things. Anger, hurt, and betrayal. "Damon, Bonnie." She screeched.

Bonnie turned startled to see her best friend standing there in the door way. She scrambled off of Damon and pulled the covers over her naked body. "Elena what are you doing here?"

Damon just smirked on a high from the orgasm that Bonnie had just given him. "You have the worst since of timing Elena."

Elena glared at them both. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Bonnie climbed out of the bed quickly putting on Damon's shirt and pulling on her panties. "I can explain Elena."

But Damon didn't feel like they owned her an explanation. "Go away Elena unless you want to be a pervert and watch us go another round."

"How could you two do this to me?" Elena asked face reddening.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Bonnie looked at Elena. "This wasn't anything that was done to hurt you, it just…..happened."

"Just happened?" Elena scoffed.

"Damon and I we just grew closer and developed feelings for each other and acted on them." Bonnie explained. "It wasn't anything done to hurt you."

Elena walked further into the room. "How could you Bonnie you know that I have feelings for him."

Bonnie pressed as hand to her chest. "Yes but I have feelings for him too and I'm putting myself first for once."

Damon got out of the bed and put on a pair of jeans.

Tears of hurt crinkled up in Elena's eyes. "There's no excuse Bonnie you know that I love Damon."

Bonnie was irritated she didn't have time for Elena's tears. "Really you show a man that you love him by dating his brother?"

"What are you talking about?"" Elena asked as if dumb.

Bonnie gestured. "You're with Stefan Elena. You strung Damon along and enjoyed the attention that he was giving you. You used his feelings against him to give him hope so that you could have both Salvatore brothers at your beck and call."

Elena flipped her hair out of her face. "You have no right to judge me."

"Yet you're here judging me." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Elena swallowed. "That's different you're by best friend and I trusted you."

"Newsflash Elena Damon is not your boyfriend, he's not even your ex boyfriend." Bonnie snipped. "If I'm going to be with Damon then I will."

The tears streamed down Elena's face. "He was mine and you took him away."

Bonnie eyed Elena coolly. "You weren't thinking about Damon as yours when you were sexing up Stefan now were you?"

Elena's face reddened. "You spread your legs from him like a damn whore."

Bonnie had half the mind to smack Elena clear across the room. She would have slapped Elena silly but being a vampire she wasn't so sure that she could control her strength at this moment. She glared at Elena. "Fucking one brother, while wishing that you could fuck the other sounds more whore like to me."

"You're a slut." Elena yelled.

"That's enough."" Damon boomed out making Elena jump. "Don't you speak to her in that way."

Elena turned her attention to Damon. "How could you betraying me by fucking my best friend."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I did nothing wrong and owe you no explanations."

Elena's bottom lip trembled with emotion. "Out of all of the women in the world you sleep with her?"

"I did because I have feelings for Bonnie and I want to be with her." Damon let Elena know.

"But what about me, you said that you loved me." Elena whined.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "People move on Elena and that's what I did I got tired of waiting on you pouring out my heart to be rejected."

"So what is this you're using her as some kind of rebound?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie is no rebound." Damon answered' "She's a woman that I care deeply for , who I choose to be with if you don't like that tough."

Elena sniffed. "You'd be with her even knowing that it hurts me."

"Yes." Damon answered sincere. "Thinking about your feelings brought me nothing but heartbreak. Did you think that I would wait forever while you were with my brother?"

Elena shook her head. "It can't be true, there has to be a part of you inside that still loves me."

"There isn't." Damon harshly told her. "I've moved on deal with it."

"Did you tell Bonnie that you told me that if it came between me and her dying that you would always pick me over her." Elena said bitterly shifting her attention to Bonnie. "You know that he would have let you died for me right?"

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I don't care. All I know was that he cared about me enough to save me on the night I got shot and to prevent me from committing suicide and that's all that matters to me right now."

Damon stepped forward. "Those words are something I said when I was acting like a desperate fool for your love, but no more. You're not first in my life anymore Bonnie is and just to let you know if it now came down between you and her, it would always be Bonnie."

Elena stepped back glaring at them both. "You can both burn in hell." She said storming out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three hours later Elena heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Stefan standing there.

"Oh Stefan." Elena cried preparing to jump into his arms.

Stefan held up a hand to prevent this. "How come I came home thirty minutes ago and Damon tells me about the confrontation that you have with them?"

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because they hurt me by sleeping together."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why does it matter to you who Damon sleeps with?"

"It's Bonnie Stefan." Elena told him

"And?" Stefan questioned. "Why can't Bonnie be with Damon….."

Elena opened her mouth and closed it.

"Oh I know because you still have feelings for Damon, hoping to have him on the side while you're still with me." Stefan told Elena in a upset voice. "No matter how much you tell me you love me in the back of your mind you want him."

Elena frowned. "Stefan."

"No Elena, I'm tired of this shit. Damon and me both deserve better than you, Damon is getting that with Bonnie and you know what, I'd rather be alone then to be with a woman like you." Stefan said "You're no better than Katherine."

"Stefan don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"We are over Elena." Stefan told her and turned walking back towards his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena stood at Caroline's door the next morning banging on it with a loud knock. A couple of minutes later Caroline opened the door in her pajama's and sleep tussled her. Her sleep heavy eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Caroline." Elena cried

"Elena? You better have a damn good reason to be being on my door at six twenty five in the morning. Like one of our friends life is in danger because that's the only good excuse for waking me out of bed so early." Caroline said obviously cranky from being woken up from her sleep.

Elena rubbed her eye. "I need to talk to you Caroline."

Caroline studied Elena's face. Her brown eyes were red like she had been crying a long time. "What's wrong Elena."

"Damon and Bonnie are sleeping together." Elena sniffed.

"What?" Caroline said

Elena snorted. "I went to Damon room last night and he and Bonnie were having sex."

Caroline said "Is that what you woke me for?"

"I wanted to let you know what an awful thing that Bonnie did to me." Elena whined.

"Bonnie already told me about her and Damon." Caroline said "And I don't see what she did as so awful."

Elena frowned. "Wait you know about Damon and Bonnie?"

Caroline nodded her head. "A couple of days ago."

"Why did you tell me?" Elena asked

"Because I knew that you would freak out like you are doing right now." Caroline said

Elena shook her head. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend which is why I tried to protect you from getting hurt and upset." Caroline told her. "But it's not like Bonnie is screwing Stefan, Damon's not your boyfriend so I didn't feel the need to really tell you."

"Damon my not be my boyfriend but everybody knows how I feel about him, especially you and Bonnie." Elena steamed

Caroline looked at Elena. "You may have had feelings for Damon, but you have been rejecting him, how long is a man suppose to wait around and Bonnie she fell for him and has a right to explore her feelings. Besides you are with Stefan."

"Stefan broke it off with me." Elena let her know.

"He did?" Caroline asked

Elena pouted. "Last night."

"Well how do you expect him to feel when you're acting like Damon cheated on you?" Caroline asked "Of course Stefan is going to be upset when you're so hurt over who Damon sleeps with."

"Bonnie is so self fish for doing this to me." Elena squealed.

"Self fish are you kidding me? You're putting self fish and Bonnie in the same sentence?" Caroline glared at Elena. "Bonnie who nearly died trying to save your life? Who puts herself on the line for her friends and even strangers, who would sacrifice her life to save others. Bonnie is one of the most _self LESS_ people on this planet."

Elena huffed. "You're taking her side?"

"It's not about taking sides unless you make it that way." Caroline corrected. "Now I understand that you're highly upset and I don't want to see you hurt Elena. But maybe you should take some days, weeks however long it takes for you to cool off and settle down and then we all as friends can discuss this in a civil manner."

"But…" Elena started to say.

"Good bye Elena I'm tired." Caroline gently shut the door in Elena's face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day Damon sat at the Mystic Grill bar drinking a glass of bourbon.

Jeremy stormed in next to him. "There you are you Son of a bitch."

"Nice to see you too." Damon said sarcastically.

"You hurt Elena do you know that?" Jeremy asked raising his voice.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let me guess Elena cried on your shoulder and told you what happened."

Jeremy scowled at Damon. "My sister cried all night before of you."

"Why do you expect me to care?" Damon asked coolly.

"So it's true you and Bonnie are sleeping together?" Jeremy asked

Damon sip on his bourbon. "I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping."

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Jeremy snapped out the question.

"How should I answer that question?" Damon asked

Jeremy leaned over the counter towards Damon. "What did you do to her when you turned her, I know that Bonnie would never sleep with you."

"You really don't know her that well then and I did nothing she came to be willingly." Damon said

Jeremy was in a state of confusion. "But she hates you."

"Not anymore." Damon said

"I can't believe she let you lay your hands on her." Jeremy spat out.

Damon smirked "I laid a lot more than my hands on her."

Jeremy's jaw ticked.

Damon knew that he was pushing Jeremy's buttons so he kept going. "I mean the things we do to each other in bed..Whew."

Jeremy's face reddened in anger.

"And she tastes so sweet inside and out." Damon gloated.

Jeremy knew what Damon meant. "No one wants to hear about you sexcapades with Bonnie."

Damon looked at Jeremy. "I know that you wouldn't. Bonnie is why to much woman for you."

"What makes you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not man enough." Damon told him. "Don't get mad at me because you couldn't give Bonnie the sexual pleasure that a woman like her deserves."

Jeremy's face flushed thinking about the one time that he and Bonnie tried and he couldn't get hard despite the fact that she was a beautiful woman with a sexy body. So the fact hat Damon could go there mad Jeremy that much madder.

Jeremy grabbed Damon's leather collar. "You hurt my sister and are sleeping with Bonnie, I should kick your ass for both reasons."

Danger flashed into Damon's eyes as he grabbed Jeremy by the back of his neck slamming him face first into the counter. "I would like to see you try." He warned

Jeremy struggled as his face was pressed against the counter.

"I'm going to be with Bonnie and that's how it's going to be." Damon said "You and your sister can both kiss my ass if you don't like it."

The bartender came down looking at the situation with concern. "Hey break it up before I have to call the cops."

"No problem." Damon said releasing Jeremy he reached for his wallet and paid for his drinks and walked out of the Grill.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie sat in Damon's room an hour later as he had explained every thing.

"So Jeremy confronted you huh?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded his head. "Yes and he was very mad too."

Bonnie shook her head. "He really has some nerve to do that, when he cheated on me with Anna."

"I know." Damon agreed.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I don't care who it pisses off, I won't apologize to anyone for how I feel about you and my decision to be with you."

"We're doing nothing wrong." Damon said "So screw all of those who have a problem with us."

Bonnie got up from her chair and walked over to where he was laying in bed. "Enough about the bitter Gilbert siblings let's focus on you."

"Yes let us." Damon said

Bonnie crawled in bed next to him.

"Let's go out on a date tonight." Damon suggested.

"A date?" Bonnie asked

Damon looked at her. "Yes because we are a couple right?"

"Right." Bonnie agreed.

"So let me take you out on a date." Damon said

"Where?" Bonnie asked

Damon reached over brushing her hair behind her ear. "Out to dinner some place nice, even though we're both vamps it's the thought that counts."

Bonnie smiled. "You're right. I'll take you up on that date Salvatore!"

"Good." Damon said leaning over and kissing her. Minutes later their clothes were off and they had another round of hot and passionate sex.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena was still fuming over Damon and Bonnie that night. She sat in a booth alone at the Mystic Grill staring at a plate of fries that she hadn't touched. Her mind kept flashing back to how she found Bonnie riding Damon like a horse and how much Damon had enjoyed it. She felt betrayed and hurt by the both of them. Bonnie sleeping with the man she knew that Elena had feelings for and Damon going from confessing his feelings to her one minute to bedding her friend the next had Elena feeling angry. Why did they do this to her? How could Damon go there with Bonnie when Elena remembered how he used to chase after her trying to steal her from Stefan? Now Stefan had broken up with her.

In a way Elena blamed Bonnie for Stefan ending things with her. If Bonnie never slept with Damon she would have never gone off and Stefan would have never found out about it and she and Stefan would still be together. In one way or the other both Salvatore brothers were lost to her thinks to Bonnie's actions with Damon.

Elena wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek.

A man with brown hair and hazel eyes slipped into the booth with her. "You look mighty sad maybe I can ease what's troubling you."

Elena looked up at the man. "I don't know you."

"You don't, but it looks like you need someone to talk to." He said "Maybe I can help. My name is Paul."

Elena just sniffed.

Paul leaned forward. "Tell me what has your heart so broken."

Normally Elena would not talk with people that she didn't know but she was such an emotional wreck. "My best friend is having sex with my man."

"Your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend?" Paul asked

"Kind of." Elena said

Paul looked at her with pity. "Oh I'm sorry that must hurt you pretty bad."

"It does." Elena sniffed.

"How dare they do that to you." Paul stated

"I know she doesn't even care about how she betrayed me." Elena whined "And he doesn't care that he has hurt me by being with her."

Paul reached over and ate one of Elena's fries. "Your best friend sounds like a bitch and the boyfriend must be a douche bag."

Elena wiped her eyes as more tears fell. "They are going to be together even if it hurts me."

"This boyfriend sounds like an asshole." Paul said "No way would I give up a pretty girl like you, is this best friend of yours even good looking enough for him to leave you for her?"

Elena shrugged a shoulder. "She's okay." Yeah Bonnie may have been one of the most beautiful women in Mystic Falls but Elena was feeling very bitter at the moment.

"They're awful people for hurting you." Paul told her.

"Thanks." Elena said to upset to even notice how Paul was playing her feelings to his advantage. "They started to grow closer when she was turned."

Paul's ears perked up. "Did you say turned as in vampires?"

Elena put her hand over her month. She was so angry that she wasn't watching what she said. "I didn't mean…."

Paul held up his hand. "No need to try and cover yourself. I know about the Supernatural."

"You do?" Elena questioned

Paul nodded his head. "As a matter of fact I'm a werewolf."

Elena was shocked. "You are?"

"Yes." Paul grinned. "So I'm assuming that your best friend and boyfriend are vampires."

"That's what they are." Elena confirmed.

Paul leaned back in the booth. "Vampires they can't be trusted."

Elena frowned. "That's not true."

"Your best friend and boyfriend slept together didn't they?" Paul was playing her to a tee and Elena was to upset to realize.

Elena thought about it. "You said that you would help me?"

"Of course I will." Paul told her.

Elena remembered about how all of the times that Damon came to save her and an idea came to her mind. She was desperate to get Damon back from Bonnie. "Tonight is a full moon right?"

"Why yes it is." Paul arched a brow.

"So you can change into your werewolf form?" Elena asked hopefully.

Paul shifted in his chair. "What are you getting at exactly."

Elena was so blinded in anger that she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. "Could you change into your were wolf form and pretend to attack me?"

"I see you want me to pretend to attack you and your boyfriend comes playing your hero and you get him back from your best friend?" Paul asked

"Yes that's what I'm thinking so will you help?" Elena asked

While she saw it as a way to get Damon back, Paul hated vampires being a were wolf by nature. So as he saw it why not use the foolish girl before him to get himself an opportunity to kill a vampire. "I'll help you get him back."

"But you have to promise not to hurt him. Don't hurt Damon, just run off when he comes." Elena said "Then I'll make him see that since he came to save me that he still has to have feelings for me."

Paul looked Elena right in her eyes. "I promise not to hurt your boyfriend."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mean while across town Damon and Bonnie were at an expensive Italian restaurant having a romantic dinner as a couple. They talked over wine and great food during a candle lit dinner as soft Italian music played through out the place.

Bonnie sighed. "You really do know how to show a girl the perfect kind of date Salvatore."

Damon smiled across at her. "Only the best for my lady."

Damon's phone buzzed again. Bonnie looked over at him. "Elena again?"

Damon looked at the ID. "Yes that's the third damn time she called in the last ten minutes."

"Maybe you should answer it." Bonnie suggested.

"I'm on a date with you." Damon shook his head.

"It's alright to pick up the phone and tell her to stop calling you." Bonnie told him.

Damon picked up the phone and answered it. "What do you want Elena?" He snapped out the question.

"Damon I need you." Elena's watery voice spoke through his phone.

"I'm busy." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't understand I'm in trouble." Elena said

"What kind of trouble?" Damon asked

Elena sobbed. "A were wolf's got me and said that he's going to kill me."

Damon leaned up into his chair. "What do you mean."

"I'm going to get torn apart by a were wolf unless you come and save me." Elena squealed

"Alright, Alright where are you?" Damon asked

"At the Mystic Grill please hurry Damon." Elena hug up the phone.

Damon stared at his phone before pocketing it.

"What's wrong." Bonnie asked

"Elena's in trouble." Damon shook his head. "That girl attracts more trouble than shit attracts flies."

"What kind of trouble?" Bonnie asked

Damon rubbed at his temples. "A were wolf is holding her hostage."

Bonnie sat up in her chair alarmed and concerned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and now I'm suppose to save her." Damon said

Even though things between her and Elena weren't right at the moment. Bonnie would never want to see her Elena severely harmed in a physical manner. "Tonight's a full moon Damon."

Damon grumbled. "I know."

Bonnie stood up. "We have to do something before Elena gets hurt."

Damon nodded his head. "Let's get there before it's too late."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena waited with Paul for Damon to come to her rescue. Paul stood over her in his were wolf form growling at her and playing his part. Elena saw Damon's head lights pull up and tried her best to act scared.

"Damon help me." Elena yelled as she saw Damon step out of his car.

Damon rushed over in vamp speed and tossed Paul away from Elena. Paul landed on all fours.

Elena threw her arms around Damon. "Oh Thank God you showed up."

Bonnie stepped up next to him. "Are you hurt Elena?" She asked concerned

Elena looked at Bonnie surprised that she was there. She looked back at Damon and could tell the two had just came from a date. "Yes I am."

Suddenly six were wolves including Paul came out of the wounds heading towards the three some.

Elena looked at them in confusion wondering why they had come from.

Damon and Bonnie watched as they came closer.

"Go and hide Elena we will handle this." Bonnie told her.

Elena swallowed. "But…"

"Listen to her." Damon said cutting Elena off.

Elena went and ran behind a tree and watched as the were wolves surrounded Damon and Bonnie. She shook her head. This was not have it was suppose to happen. Paul was suppose to run away as soon as Damon showed up. But the were wolves were about to attack Damon and he wasn't suppose to get hurt. Bonnie was suppose to show up. Elena realized that Paul had used her for a trap to attack Damon.

Damon and Bonnie stood back to back as the werewolves surrounded them. Then they started to attack rushing at the vampire pair.

Bonnie stood her ground focusing on two were wolves and giving them intense aneurysms. The were wolves rolled around on the ground , pawing at their heads whimpering and whining in pain. Bonnie kept this up until the were wolves couldn't take it anymore. They ran off into the wounds howling in pain.

Damon dodged one were wolf and kicked the other down in mid air. He picked up the were wolf he kicked and tossed it into a tree splitting the tree wide open. The were wolf whimpered on the ground wounded.

Bonnie fought with another were wolf dodging it as it tried to bit her. Using her vampire strength she threw it into a car shattering glass, damaging the car and knocking the were wolf out cold.

Baring his fangs Damon slammed another one to the ground over and over again until the wolf was bleeding from it's mouth. Damon was about to reach in and rip out the were wolf's heart.

Paul saw that Damon was distracted and saw his opening. He growled and snarled running full speed at Damon with all fours.

"Damon watch out." Bonnie called out to him.

Damon turned his head to see the sliver haired were wolf launch himself at him teeth bared. His eyes widened as the were wolf was inches away from attacking him. But he felt someone push him out of the way.

Elena watched the battle in horror from behind the tree. This was all wrong it wasn't suppose to happen. No one was suppose to get hurt, she just wanted Damon to save her. But it had gone awfully wrong. Elena watched in horror as Paul went after Damon but Bonnie had rushed over and knocked Damon out of the way with her vampire speed.

Instead of getting Damon like intended he bit into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie hollered out in pain as the were wolf viciously tore into her shoulder with it's teeth. He shook Bonnie around like a rag doll for a few seconds. Before Paul took off into the woods disappearing into the night.

Damon rushed over to her and saw the nasty, gashing were wolf bit in her shoulder. He knew that the were wolf meant to attack him and that she had sacrificed herself to save him. "Why do you do that for he coming after me." Damon was clearly upset taking her into his arms.

Despite the were wolf bit was causing her extreme pain Bonnie smiled at him weakly. "Just returning the favor for you saving me." She said and then saw nothing but black.

Damon felt an overwhelming since of dread, fear, and grief over come in. Bonnie wasn't dead yet but a were wolf bit was almost a sure death sentence for vampires. "No Bonnie No." Damon cried out in agony as he head an unconscious Bonnie in his arms.

Elena walked up seeing Bonnie in Damon's arms with a nasty were wolf bit on her shoulder. What had she done?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Okay readers as you see Elena's plan got Bonnie hurt. Even though she never intended on meant for anyone to get hurt. She just wanted to get Damon back. Elena will feel very bad about Bonnie getting bitten because she knows what a were wolf bit can do to a vampire.**

**Her plan back fired and now Bonnie could die. Here's where you can have some input on the story. Damon will find out how Elena sat this up (even though the result wasn't what she wanted to happen). He's going to be beside himself with grief and pain over Bonnie's condition. Since Elena didn't intend for Bonnie to get hurt what should his reaction be when he finds out.**

**-He can be angry, but let Elena slide understanding that she didn't intend for Bonnie to get hurt**

**-He can be furious with Elena and take out his anger on her and take none of her excuses and take out his rage on her (Not kill her or anything like that) But give her hell for what happened to Bonnie.**

**So is it the first or second option.**

**The most votes is what I will go with Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Damon entered the boarding his cradling an unconscious Bonnie in his arms as Elena trailed behind him.

Stefan came in the room and saw Bonnie's condition. He rushed over. "What happened to her?" He asked with great alarm.

"She was bitten by a were wolf." Damon answered distraught

Stefan's already pale face got paler. He knew that a were wolf bite was a vampire's worst night mare. "How did that happen? I thought that they two of you were on a date."

"We were." Damon said "But then Elena called saying that a were wolf was holding her hostage, so Bonnie and I went to help her. A pack attacked us and she ended up getting bitten."

Elena looked away in shame as Damon explained what happened.

"This isn't good." Stefan said now feeling concern and worry over Bonnie.

Damon was feeling extremely upset and his expression showed the emotions of a man going through emotional pain. "We have to do something for her."

"Maybe Alaric can help us I'll go and call him." Stefan zoomed away to find a phone.

Damon carried Bonnie up the stairs to his bed room. He laid her on the bed and got her out of her dress. The were wolf bite was already starting to have it's affect on her body. The wound was still gashed open and bleeding failing to heal like a vampire normally wound in other circumstances. The wound was starting to get infected and black veins of poison flowed from the wound and covered her entire shoulder and had made it's way half way down her upper arm. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and her body was shaking slightly.

Not knowing what else that he could do for her. He treated and cleaned her wound as best as possible with the first aid kit and bandaged it up. He changed her into a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeved t-shirt. Now he just stood there feeling helpless. He knew all to well about what a were wolf bite could do to a vampire. Because he had experienced itself. The type of pain and physical agony that he's body went through a pain so bad that it could make a person wish that they were dead rather than feel it. So it hurt him to think that Bonnie would go through the same thing.

The fact was that he was one of the lucky ones to have survived a were wolf bite. There was rarely anything that could cure them. A vampire only had a two percent chance at of one hundred to survive one. It pained him to know this, to know that she could die a slow, painful death. The tears weld up in his eyes when he realized that losing Bonnie would be the end of him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena sat in the library crying silent tears of guilt. It was not suppose to happen this way. Bonnie wasn't even suppose to be there, it was just suppose to be Damon coming to rescue her, so that she could make him see that he still had feelings for her. Damon wasn't suppose to get hurt and neither was Bonnie. Elena never wanted this to happen, she was so angry at Bonnie for sleeping with Damon that she let her anger and hurt blind her so much that she wasn't thinking clearly. Now Bonnie was bitten by a were wolf and she might end up dying and Elena didn't think that she would be able to live with herself it Bonnie died since it was her that lured Damon and Bonnie into the trapped.

Stefan came into the room and saw Elena crying. Whatever issues that they had didn't matter at the moment because Bonnie's life was hanging in the balance. The thought of Bonnie dying made him feel sadness and grief. Because she was such a caring and loving person and an even better friend and it was always sad when good people died.

Elena looked up at Stefan. "Is Alaric coming?"

Stefan nodded his head. "He's on the way but he's in South Caroline visiting family and won't be here until the morning."

Elena sniffed. "Is Bonnie going to make it?"

"I don't know." Stefan answered sadly. "Her chances are not good."

"This is all of my fault." Elena cried

Stefan frowned. "You can't blame yourself Elena."

More tears fell down her cheeks. "They came to save me and Bonnie got bitten."

"You had no control over that, it's not your fault." Stefan told her "It's not like you asked or begged for a were wolf to come after you."

Elena thought about her conversation with Paul, guilt flared up in her. "She would be okay right now if her and Damon didn't try to rescue me."

Stefan got closer. "That's just what Bonnie does. That is what makes her such an amazing person. Because she is willing to give her life up to protect the ones she cares about. It's a choice that she makes all of the time and I don't think that she would want you to blame yourself."

"I know I just…" Elena paused swallowing. "Don't want her to die."

"None of us do." Stefan said "We just need to pray for a miracle"

Elena cried and Stefan wrapped comforting arms around her. She decided against telling them about how her plan with Paul got Bonnie hurt in the first place. She felt awful about Bonnie being hurt and she didn't want Damon to be mad at her because then any chances of them getting together would be ruined.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie's ear lids felt heavy as she opened them. Her body felt weak like all of the energy had been drained out of it. The were wolf bit in her shoulder burned and throbbed in pain and she felt this ache course all throughout her body.

Bonnie groaned in pain.

Damon rushed over to her. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up into his concerned and worried filed blue eyes. "Damon." She said and tried to sit up there was a flare up of pain in her body that caused her to lay back down on the bed.

Damon placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Easy try not to move much it makes the pain worse."

"Is Elena okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She's fine, she's not hurt." Damon answered even while she was laying in bed from a were wolf bit she showed concern for her friend. There was a more self less person in the world.

"That's good." Bonnie said gritting her teeth against the burn in her wounded shoulder.

Damon swallowed. "Alaric is on his way over to help you."

Bonnie looked at him. "What can he do to help ,me?

"I don't know hopefully something." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Damon's expression was pained. "Don't think like that."

"There is no cure for a were wolf bit to a vampire." Bonnie commented sadly.

"We could find a way." Damon said even though he was feeling hopeless. "You have to fight it."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I'll try my best."

Damon reached over and brushed her tear away. "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie saw the guilt in his eyes. "Don't you know blaming yourself for this."

"That bite was meant for me and not you." Damon told her in a guilt ridden voice. "I should be the one laying in that bed."

"No you shouldn't." Bonnie told him. "It's better me than you."

Damon shook his head. "No it's not."

"It is." Bonnie smiled weakly at him. "If it takes me losing my life to save yours than it was worth it."

"How could you say something like that?" Damon said in disbelief.

"Because it's true." Bonnie said

"You can't die." Damon said voice cracking.

Bonnie was about to respond when a intense flare up of pain coursed through her body and all she could do was holler out in pain.

That's how it was all through out the night. Damon watched helplessly wishing that there was something, anything to do that could ease her pain but he couldn't. So he had to watch as she sweated heavily her body shaking every now and then. Her verbal sounds of pain and torture lasted through out most of the night. Each time she would scream and yell out in pain it was like a dagger to his undead heart. He watched with tears running down his cheeks. He didn't get any sleep that night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Kind of a short chapter but hopefully the next one is longer. Thanks for the reviews and the votes! Damon giving Elena hell it is. I know I wrote Elena as a self fish Bitch in this story but since I wrote as so understanding and accepting of Bamon's relationship in "I Won't Fall in Love With You", I thought that I would write her in the other direction in this story. Damon will found out what Elena did not in the next update but perhaps the one after? But it won't be from Elena because even though she feels bad about Bonnie getting hurt she still wants Damon.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was eight o clock the next morning when Damon took a couple of blood bags up to his bedroom where Bonnie was. When he entered the bedroom he saw her shift in the bed where she winced in pain. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because of the amount of pain that she was in. She had sweated so much that Damon had to help her change clothes and the lack of sleep she had gotten showed in her eyes as she watched him approach the bed.

Bonnie saw him coming towards her with a couple of blood bags. She was in too much pain to really feel like eating. Her head pounded with a bad headache and her body ached like fire. She had never felt anything more painful in her entire life.

She looked into his tired blue eyes. "Didn't sleep last night?"

Damon shook his head. "Not at all."

Bonnie frowned "I kept you up."

"Wasn't like you could help it." Damon told her.

"Still I'm sorry." Bonnie said

Damon touched a hand to her sweaty forehead. "Don't you ever think about yourself?"

"That's just how I am." Bonnie said before going into a series of hard coughs, each cough felt like her ribs were about to explode.

Damon went into the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. He went back to her and helped her sit up. "Drink this."

Bonnie took the water from him and took four gulps and the coughing subsided. She handed the cup back to him. "Thanks."

Damon put the cup on the night stand and held out the blood bags. "You need to eat you'll feel worse if you don't."

Saying nothing Bonnie took the bags and drunk them both until they were empty. She groaned in pain even swallowing hurt because of the were wolf bite.

Damon took the bags from her and helped her lay back down.

Alaric came into the room. He had driven all through out the night to get from South Carolina back to Virginia. "I got here as soon as I could."

Damon turned to him. "Is there anything that you can do for her?"

Alaric looked at Bonnie laying in the bed. "I don't know if I can do much but I'll try."

"Any little bit will help." Damon said

"Leave me alone with her and I'll see what I can do." Alaric said

Damon nodded his head and left the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The news spread about Bonnie's were wolf bit and all of her friends were concerned and worried. Caroline and Tyler had shown up at the boarding house along with Elena and Jeremy said that she was on his way.

Caroline was devastated as she learned about the condition that Bonnie was in from Stefan. Elena watched as Caroline sobbed on Tyler's shoulder. Seeing Caroline so sad and fearful over Bonnie's condition made Elena feel guilty she went into the room were the bar was kept. She saw Damon and Stefan talking over hearing their conversation.

"Can Alaric help her?" Stefan asked obviously concerned

Damon sighed. "He says that he'll try."

Stefan frowned. "I heard her yells of pain, she had a very rough night."

"Right and there was nothing that I could so to help her." Damon said pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"You are helping her out by being there for her." Stefan pointed out.

"That's not enough." Damon said "She's suffering and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Damon that's not your fault." Stefan said

Damon looked at his brother emotional pain and agony on his face. "How useless am I that I can't ease her pain."

Stefan saw a man that looked like he was about to break and he couldn't help but feel for his brother. "She got bitten by a were wolf that's out of your control."

"Out of my control?" Damon snapped "Bonnie's in that bed suffering and dying because of me."

The guilt he felt coming from his brother nearly choked Stefan. "That's not true."

"It is true. That fucking wolf was after me and she pushed be out of the way and got bitten instead." Damon 's voice cracked "Now she could die trying to save me and it's my fault Stefan."

Stefan stepped up. "It's not your fault, the only one who is to blame is the were wolf that bite her."

Damon glared into his glass. Anger rising inside of him as he flashed back to the silver furred were wolf tearing into her shoulder. "Whoever did this won't get away with it."

"We'll find the one who did this to Bonnie.' Stefan agreed.

Damon's hand shook with anger. "That bastard's going to pay with his life. Who's is the cause for the reason why she is dying I'm going to fucking tear them from limb to limb." Damon threw the glass of bourbon into the wall where it scattered into hundreds of pieces.

Hearing Damon's last words and seeing his rage sent a chill up Elena's spine. She walked out of the room and ran into Alaric.

Alaric stepped back. "Elena?"

Elena looked at him. "Ric how is Bonnie?"

"Not good." Alaric answered "In a ton of pain, so I gave her some strong medication to help it was all that I could do for her."

"Can I see her?" Elena asked

Alaric nodded his head. "You can but since she didn't get any sleep last night I sedated and subdued her so she won't be too responsive. The medication will ease the pain some of she'll still feel it." Alaric went to find Damon.

Elena walked up the stairs and entered Damon's room. She slowly entered the room and saw Bonnie lying in the bed. Elena approached the bed in shock at Bonnie's appearance. Bonnie looked like a severely ill woman, the normal glow that she had was gone from her skin and was replaced by sweat, her skin was ashen and she looked like someone who had gone through the effects of a long term illness. There were black shadows under her closed eyes. Although Bonnie was now sleeping thanks to the meds that Alaric had given her it didn't look like a peaceful sleep.

Pain was etched on Bonnie's face even through sleep and Elena could see that Bonnie's wounded shoulder was heavily bandaged from under her shirt.

Elena swallowed. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She whispered.

Bonnie was too out of it to even know that Elena was in the room.

Elena was staring at Bonnie when she heard the door open and someone come in the room. Elena turned to see Damon come in the room. She could see the sadness and grief in Damon's eyes.

Damon eyed Elena but said nothing as he walked to Bonnie in the bed.

Elena watched him. "I hope you don't mind me being in here."

"You can see her." Damon said keeping his eyes on Bonnie. "None of that other stuff that happened between us matters right not. All that I want right now is Bonnie to survive."

"That's what I want too." Elena said

Damon watched Bonnie as she slept.

Elena reached up to touch his shoulder but let it drop. "I'm so sorry about this Damon."

"I am too." Damon swallowed.

Seeing his grief and rage over Bonnie Elena knew that she would be in trouble if he ever found out her part in this. "We can only hope that she makes it through."

"Bonnie is my world." Damon said more to himself than Elena. "I can't lose her, I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost her."

"I'll just leave you alone with her." Elena said leaving the room knowing that Damon's last words shouldn't make her feel the jealously she was feeling for the woman currently dying.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena went back down stairs passing Caroline on the way who was going up to check on Bonnie. She saw Tyler and Stefan talking in the kitchen.

"Do you know the were wolf who did this to her?" Tyler asked

"No." Stefan answered

Tyler looked around. "Maybe I can help then?"

Stefan ran his head over his head. "You want to help?"

"I can do something." Tyler answered "At least it will make me feel less helpless."

Stefan nodded his head. "How can you help?"

"Perhaps I can track down the wolfs who attacked Bonnie's and get his scent." Tyler suggested.

"You can do that?" Stefan asked

"I've done it before." Tyler said "I can get a scent and track down where the were wolf is and even who he is. I just need a place to start you have anything that could have this were wolf's scent on it?"

"Bonnie's dress she had on last night." Stefan answered

"Go and get it." Tyler said "If I can smell it maybe I can get a scent."

Stefan rushed out of the room to get Bonnie's dress.

Elena approached Tyler. "You're going after the were wolf who did this to Bonnie?"

"I'm going to help track him down, I'm sure that Damon will handle business after that." Tyler answered

"How do you know that it's still in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked trying to hide the fact that she was nervous about all of them finding out her part in this.

Tyler shrugged a shoulder. "He might not be anymore, but I can still track him down eventually. I just want Bonnie's murderer to pay."

Elena frowned. "You say it as if she's already dead."

"We know that she has little chance to survive this." Tyler said expression sad. "But if even by a slim chance that she does, attempted murderers get punished and even those who kill my accident don't get a free pass by the law. Bonnie's in that bed because of that were wolf who attacked her."

"I know." Elena said

Tyler looked at Elena. "We all want the one who is responsible for hurting and maybe killing Bonnie to pay."

"Of course we do." Elena said feeling dread in fear on the inside. Afraid of the reactions if they would ever find out what she did out of anger and jealous. No reaction worried her more than Damon's

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All through out the day people came to see Bonnie. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and of course the likes of Stefan and Damon. Damon hardly left her side. Only going out to allow her friends to have some time alone with her, or to get some blood for either him or herself or to take a small break and drink. But he was with her for most of the day as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

It was now night again and the black veins of poison had spread down her arm until they almost reached her wrists. Damon didn't know how long it would be before the poison completely over took her body and killed her but he knew that they didn't have long to find some way to save her.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she felt Damon stork her cheek.

He could see the pain in her eyes. "Is there anything that I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"How about a bath?" Bonnie asked with a weak smile

Damon walked over running a bath for her running the tub with warm soapy water. He helped her get undressed and picked her up carrying her over to tub and placing her in it. The warm water felt soothing to her aching bodying. Damon bathed her and washed her off until she was clean and rinsed the soap off of her body and dried her off. He carried her into the bedroom where he dressed her in pajama's and bandaged her wounded shoulder back up.

He laid her in bed and gave her more medication that Alaric had brought. It didn't completely take the pain away but eased it enough to allow her to sleep without yelling in pain at least. Damon watched over her until he himself fell asleep from exhaustion.


	17. Chapter 17

_She was taking a peaceful walk through the woods. It was a beautiful day outside with blue cloud less skies and it was perfectly warm. Bonnie walked through the woods feeling peaceful and pain free. Suddenly without warning things started to change storm clouds filled the sky causing the surrounding woods to grow dark, violent lighting cracked in the air and the wind blew the trees so hard that she thought that they would crack open. Confused by the sudden change in weather she began to run as a down pour started. A cold and dreadful feeling came over her like she was being chased and watched. She heard the chilling sound of a demon like voice laughing behind her._

_Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw nothing there, she turned back around to keep running when jumping back as a Shadowy cold figure appeared before her. Bonnie felt the fear rise in her throat as she let out a scream of terror. The shadowy figure loomed over her making her feel small and defensive. It had red, soul less evil eyes. It grinned showing pointy yellow teeth dripping with blood. The demon figure let out an evil laugh sending chills up her spine. Bonnie whimpered trying to back away but she was unable to move frozen in the spot. She looked around her terror as more demon shadowy figures came out of the woods and surrounded her getting closer and closer, reaching out to her with skeleton hands. Bonnie screamed loudly as thunder boomed loudly in the air…_

Damon woke up from the sounds of Bonnie screaming. Startled he sat up in bed and turned to see Bonnie next to him still sleeping twisting and turning in the bed as screams of fear escaped her lips. He knew that one of the side effects of a were wolf bite was that it caused hallucinations and very bad dreams and that whatever she was having a night mare about was because of the were wolves bite effect on her brain.

Damon reached over to try and shake her awake but her eyes remained closed and she kept screaming. He shifted in the bed and grabbed a hold of her. She was now trying to fight whatever was after her in her nightmare. Her hand swung out connecting with his face, but Damon knew she didn't mean to hit him only what was after her in her night mare.

Shaken Damon gathered her into his lap. "Bonnie wake up." Her eyes flew open as he finally managed to wake her up. She looked at him with wide fearful eyes breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face.

"It's just a nightmare." He whispered to her. He held her trembling body against his offering words of comfort. It took two hours after that for her to fall back to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later it was morning. Damon was down stairs with Tyler as Caroline was watching over Bonnie in his room. Just like the day before others had come over to the boarding house in concern and care for Bonnie, including Elena. Damon was listening as Tyler told him information.

"I was able to track down the were wolf who attacked Bonnie." Tyler told Damon.

"Who is he?" Damon asked

Tyler shifted on his feet. "His name is Paul Conway a known hater of vampires. He and his pack are known to go out hunting down vampires and killing them just out of hatred and for fun."

Damon thought about it. "So Paul Conway would be the leader of the pack who attacked Bonnie and me and took Elena hostage?"

"Yes." Tyler answered

"You sure that it was him who bit Bonnie?" Damon asked

Tyler nodded his head. "It's him alright every were wolf has a unique scent even if human form. Paul's scent was on her dress."

"Where he is?" Damon wanted to know.

Tyler got a piece of paper and handed it to Damon. "He's at this sleazy motel number 202."

Damon took her paper. "Thanks for helping me track this bastard down."

"You're welcome." Tyler said "I think you should go after him now before he skips town, all of us will keep an eye on Bonnie while you're gone."

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and car keys and left the boarding house in search of Paul.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Paul was at the sleazy motel packing away his bags. After biting that female vampire with the caramel skin and green eyes he knew that he needed to get out of town. He knew that Damon Salvatore would be coming after him because he learned that the one he had bitten was Bonnie Bennett a woman that Damon cared seriously for and Paul didn't want to be around for Damon's quest for vengeance. Swinging his bag over his shoulder Paul reached for the door and opened it and saw none other than Damon standing there eying him with rage and angered filled icy blue eyes.

"Where are you running off to _Paul_?" Damon asked voice icy.

Paul backed away inside of the motel room. "Hey man back off."

Damon took a threatening step towards Paul. "Looks like you are trying to escape justice."

"You don't want to do this." Paul said eyes frantic.

"You're the reason why the woman that I care for is in bed right now." Damon said with anger. "Dying from your bite."

Paul looked around the room for something to defend himself with. "I don't know what you're talking about you have the wrong guy."

Damon narrowed his eyes taking another step closer. "It was your scent that was all over her _Paul."_

"Alright, Alright." Paul swallowed. "It was me. But it was an accident I'm telling you."

"How is it exactly an accident?" Damon snapped out.

Paul was scared shitless of Damon, he wasn't a match for a vampire in his were wolf form. "It wasn't her that I wanted to bite, it was you, I didn't mean for your girl to hurt I swear."

Damon balled his fists at his sides. "You expect me to believe that bull shit?"

"It's true." Paul stumbled "I was going after you and she got in the way, it's not my fault really that she pushed you out of the way and took a bite that was meant for you."

Damon grabbed Paul and threw her across the room.

Paul connected with a mirror breaking it into a million pieces.

Damon rushed over to him with vamp speed. "No matter who you meant to go after, your bite is still the reason why she is dying."

Paul held up his hand in defense mode. "Look please don't kill me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Damon asked coldly.

Paul brushed broken glass off of his body. "I'm not the only one to blame for your woman, there was this girl."

"What girl?" Damon wanted to know.

"There was this girl I saw at the Mystic Grill." Paul explained "She had a very pretty face, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes."

Damon knew that he had to be describing Elena. "Tell me what happened."

"Well I was horny that night, looking to get laid. So I saw this pretty brunette sitting in the booth crying and looking sad and I saw my opportunity to play on whatever was bothering her, maybe give her a few drinks and get lucky."

"What did she say to you?" Damon demanded

Paul groaned. "That she was really pissed and heartbroken at you and her best friend. She was upset because the two of you slept together. She was pissed and wanted to get you back. I didn't even know that you were a vampire until she told me, the only reason why I know is because she blabbed to me about it. She also told me that you turned her best friend into a vampire. Even after I let her know that I was a were wolf."

Damon was in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that Elena would reveal him and Bonnie as a vampire especially to a stranger were wolf who couldn't be trusted. "She wouldn't do such a thing."

"But she did." Paul insisted "This girl was very hurt and pissed off. When she said that you were a vamp, I saw it as my chance to kill a vampire." Paul admitted. "But it was her idea in the first place to help lure you into my trap that me and my pack set up."

"What do you mean by it was her idea?" Damon asked

"When I told her that I was a were wolf. She asked me to pretend to attack her." Paul explained "So that you could come and rescue her because she wanted to get you back from her best friend."

"She was never in any real danger?" Damon asked startled and angry by the lengths that Elena went to , to get him.

Paul shook his head. "I used her anger to get a shot at you. But I never would have had that shot if she didn't reveal that you were a vamp and if she never tried to pretend to be in danger. She's has just as much to do with your woman dying as I do."

Damon looked at Paul with cold and angry eyes. "Thanks for the information, but Bonnie she could still die because of you biting her that's something you can't get away with."

"I'm sorry man, she wasn't the one I was trying to kill." Paul said pleading in his voice.

Damon leaned forward. "Sorry is not enough I could still lose her."

Despite Paul's protest Damon reached into the were wolfs chest and ripped out his heart killing him. He walked out of the motel room leaving Paul's dead body behind.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the boarding house Elena was sitting in the room with Stefan and Tyler, Caroline was still upstairs with Bonnie.

There was a loud slam of the front door that rattled the house.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked

Damon stormed into the room his rage and angry filled eyes landed on Elena. Elena cringed back in her chair from the look in his icy blue eyes aimed at her.

"You self fish, spite full Bitch." Damon spat out at Elena.


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan and Tyler had shocked and startled expressions at Damon's outburst.

Stefan frowned confused. "Why are you speaking to Elena in that way Damon?"

Damon kept his eyes on Elena. "She knows why don't you Elena?"

Elena shook her head frantically swallowing.

"Does anyone by the name of Paul ring a bell to you?" Damon asked

"How would Elena know Paul?" Tyler asked looking back and forth between Damon and Elena.

Elena gripped at the arm rest of the chair with her head. "I don't know of any Paul." She denied

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Really because that's not what Paul told me, he said that he met up with him at the Mystic Grill."

"You are going to believe a stranger over me?" Elena asked trying to play it off.

"Don't lie to me." Damon boomed making Elena jump nearly out of her skin. "I really don't have patience for your bullshit so you might as well come clean."

Stefan's eyes bored into Elena. "What he is talking about?" He asked her.

"Tell them or I will." Damon told her.

Elena's lips trembled to afraid to come out with the truth.

Damon glared at Elena. "Be that way then." He said "You know the were wolf who bit Bonnie? Well he did it because Elena set it up to happen, she helped Paul set the trap that got Bonnie hurt."

Tyler was shocked. "Is this true Elena?"

Tears started to gather up in Elena's eyes. "It wasn't like that."

"What way was it?" Stefan wanted to know.

Damon's icy blue eyes never left her. "Elena her was jealous of what Bonnie and I have and of the relationship that I have started with Bonnie, so like a bitter self fish bitch she told Paul about me and Bonnie being vampires. Then she wanted to get me back so she got Paul's help and pretended to be in danger so I could come and save her from the big bad wolf."

Stefan and Tyler eyed Elena with surprise and disappointment as Damon went on.

"She was never in any real danger from Paul. He was using her bitterness and anger to get to me." Damon said with anger in his voice. "I fell for the trap and so did Bonnie. Bonnie didn't want to see her 'friend' hurt so she came to help save Elena and ended up getting bitten by Paul, so Bonnie got bit because Elena set it up to happen that way."

"is this true?" Stefan asked growing upset that she could do something like that

Elena's eyes darted from Damon to Stefan and back. "I admit that I got Paul to help me so that Damon could come and rescue me, but I didn't know that he was going to try and her anyone for real."

Tyler scowled at Elena. "That's some fucked up shit that you did. Even I know that a lot of were wolves can't be trusted and only want to kill vamps, yet you set up Damon and Bonnie to get attacked, did you really think that were wolves are going to go away peacefully when they got a shot at killing vampires?"

"Bonnie wasn't suppose to be there." Elena stumbled.

"That's not an excuse." Tyler told her. "It's still some fucked up shit that you did and your desperation had put Bonnie on her death bed."

"He's right." Damon told Elena barely holding in his fury. "There is no fucking excuse for what you did."

Elena got to her feet. "Please don't me mad at me."

"Don't me mad at you?" Damon snapped "Is it still all about you, even while the woman you claim to be friend is dying because of you?"

More tears gathered in Elena's eyes. "Of course I care about Bonnie I don't want her to die."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure."

Elena put a hand to her chest. "It's killing me that she's hurting right now."

"You don't care about anyone but your fucking self." Damon spat out. "You know what a were wolf bite can do to a vampire and still you draw me into a trap with Paul, because you couldn't handle the fact that I moved on."

"I told Paul not to hurt you." Elena said tears know falling down her face.

Damon took a step toward her rage in his icy blue eyes. "Doesn't fucking matter. Nothing you can say will make me forgive you for doing this to Bonnie. Is this how you get back at me my having her taken away from me."

Elena reached for him. "Damon."

Damon slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me fucking cunt."

Elena's eyes widened stunned that he would call her such a name.

"You did this to her." Damon said cheat heaving up and down with emotion. "Bonnie's upstairs suffering because of you."

"I did this for us Damon." Elena told him. "You didn't have any problems letting her die to save me before."

Damon grabbed onto Elena's shoulders. He really had the urge to hurt her. "If I had my way I would trade your life away, just to end the suffering that Bonnie's going through right now." He said voice serious and icy.

Elena was hurt by those words and lashed out. "She never would have been in that bed with a wolf bite if she didn't spread her legs for you it's her fault that she's dying right now."

Damon's eyes got crazed and rage filled he wanted badly to snap her neck but resisted. "Is that it Elena you couldn't stand that Bonnie could be the one for me and not you." He dug his fingers into her shoulder painfully. "Is this your revenge on her , on me?"

Elena's winced. "Damon your hurting me."

"Stay away from this fucking boarding house." Damon warned tone threatening. "Stay away from me and especially stay away from Bonnie because I really could hurt you Elena I really could." He released Elena and walked out of the room.

Elena rubbed at her arms and could tell that they were going to bruise.

Caroline came into the room eyeing Elena. "Is what I overheard true, Bonnie got hurt because of your actions?"

Elena turned to Caroline. "You don't understand Care."

Caroline took a step towards Elena. "I heard what you said about her deserving what happened to her, how could you say that about the woman who laid down her life for you."

"But she took Damon from me." Elena whined

Caroline reached up and slapped Elena so hard that it left a hand print.

Elena grabbed her stinging cheek looking at Caroline with shock.

"You stupid bitch." Caroline yelled "Bonnie could die and all you care about is getting Damon back."

Tyler had to step up and grab Caroline to prevent Caroline from beating down Elena. Tyler eyed Elena with disgust. "You should leave." He told Elena.

"But…" Elena was about to protest.

Stefan grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her outside.

Elena turned and saw him looking at her with angry eyes. "Stefan….."

Stefan cut her off. "Don't even try, there's nothing that you can say to excuse what you did."

Elena wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you happy now?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

Elena shook her head. "I didn't want her to get hurt like this"

"I have a hard time believing that after what you just sad.' Stefan said with an angry scowl. "My brother is right you are self fish, you didn't want him to be happy if it wasn't with you."

"I was thinking clearly." Elena said

Stefan's lips pressed into a firm line. "Why did you try to pretend to be in danger, I know why so that when Damon came to your rescue you could rub it in Bonnie's face as a reason why he still had feelings for you. Even when you didn't set out to hurt her physically, you wanted to hurt her emotionally out of spire and revenge."

Elena opened her mouth and closed it having nothing to say.

"What kind of person are you huh Elena?" Stefan asked "You know that Damon almost died before from a were wolf bite yet you draw him into a trap blinded by your self fish feelings. My brother could be dying because of you and Bonnie is dying because of you, you just helped someone kill her in the slowest most painful way that she can be killed."

"Why can't anyone understand that I didn't mean for this to happen?" Elena cried.

Stefan glared at her. "Congrats Elena you may get what you want, you wanted to break Damon and Bonnie up and you may get it your way in the form of her dying."

Elena gasped.

"I'm making a suggestion to you. If she doesn't make it and dies than you should leave Mystic Falls. Because from what I saw in there I really think that Damon could snap and kill you if Bonnie dies." Stefan warned voice serious. "You're not welcome back here."

Elena watched Stefan walk away and disappeared into the house. She stood on the lawn alone cried feeling sorry for herself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Upstairs in his room Damon approached Bonnie who was laying in bed with her eyes closed. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie opened her eyes looking at him. "Hey." She said weakly

Damon took a step back. "Hey."

"You went after him the were wolf who did this to me?" Bonnie's eyes scanned his face.

Damon knew that there was no need for hiding anything from her. "I did."

"And you killed him?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, I had to for doing what he did to you." Damon admitted

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not angry at you, I understand."

Damon looked at her sadly thanks to Elena he was slipping away from her every day.

Bonnie saw that look in his eyes.

"What's wrong why do you look so angry?" Bonnie asked

Damon sighed there was no easy way of telling her this but she deserved to know. "Elena set up the attack on you."

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Damon explained to her every thing that he knew.

Bonnie was upset, angry, and hurt that Elena could do this to her. "Why would Elena do such a thing?"

"Because she was bitter and jealous over us being together." Damon answered.

"I'm in this bed dying because of her actions." Bonnie said out of anger.

"I know." Damon said

Bonnie sat up in bed ignoring the pain that shot through her wounded shoulder. "Plus she could have gotten you killed." She rose her voice. "How could she do something like this."

Damon understood. "You have every right to be angry."

"Where is she?" Bonnie demanded to know.

"We kicked her out of the house." Damon answered

Bonnie swung her feet over the bed.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked concerned

"I'm going to Elena's house to confront her." Bonnie told him.

Damon put a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "You shouldn't do that your not strong enough."

"I need to Damon, I need to make her look me in the eyes and get answers from her." Bonnie said

Damon shook his head. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Damon please take me over to her house." She pleaded "If I'm going to die than I want to confront her before I do."

Damon closed his eyes. "Alright I'll take you."


	19. Chapter 19

Elena sat in her car parked in the driveway of her house. She had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes crying over what had went down at the boarding house. Every one was so mad at her and she hated that none of them were on her side. Both Damon and Stefan were so mad at her and it was Bonnie's fault. Damon had once looked at her with love and affection, now that was replaced by anger and maybe even hatred. Elena had never been afraid of Damon until that moment in the boarding house when he went off on her blaming her for Bonnie being hurt.

Elena heard a car pull up and looked in her rear view mirror to see Damon pulling up in his car behind her. She was surprised to see that he would come to her house after the anger he expressed to her moments ago. Hope filled Elena maybe he was coming to apologize for the things he said to her, maybe he would confess that he still had feelings for her and didn't want Bonnie anymore. Elena wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepped out the drivers side door.

Damon opened his door and got out of the car. He eyed Elena with cold icy eyes before walking around to the passengers side. Whatever hope that Elena had was quickly dashed when she saw Damon helping Bonnie out of the passengers side of his car. He took her hand and helped her stand up and walk towards Elena. Elena could tell that the wolf bite had Bonnie weak from the way that Damon was supporting her as she walked.

Elena swallowed as she saw Bonnie's green eyes peer at her from under the hoodie she was wearing they were filled with anger and betrayal.

"Damon told me about what you did." Bonnie started.

"I don't have time for this." Elena said turning to escape to her house.

"Make the time." Bonnie demanded.

Elena turned facing Bonnie. "What do you want?"

Bonnie eyed Elena with anger. "I want you to know why you did this to me."

"It wasn't intentional" Elena frowned

"Wasn't intentional?" Bonnie scoffed "Can you see what you've done to me?"

Elena just stood there not answering

Bonnie pulled up her sleeve to show the black veins of poison that had spread down her entire arms to her finger tips. "This is what your self fish actions have caused to happen to me."

Elena saw the nasty black veins on Bonnie's arm and had to look away. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Really?" Bonnie said taken aback. "Is that why you tried to trick Damon into saving you? You did that to hurt me because you wanted to prove a point to me, yourself, and Damon."

Elena shook her head. "Believe me Bonnie this is the last thing that I envisioned happening."

Bonnie glared at Elena. "You could have gotten Damon killed."

"No." Elena denied "He was just suppose to save me and no one was suppose to get hurt."

Bonnie felt weak in the knees because of the effects of the wolf bite but she stood there because she needed to confront Elena and get every thing out. "Don't try to act like you did this out of some fucking love for Damon, it's was all for yourself."

Elena got offended. "You can't question my feelings for him."

"I can." Bonnie said as Damon stood next to her silent but supportive. "If you really loved him you'd never put him in danger like that. You're self fish and you are just like Katherine."

"All of this would have never happened if you kept your legs closed." Elena spat out.

Bonnie took a step forward narrowing her eyes. "Are you seeing it's my fault that I'm dying?"

"I didn't mean it like that./" Elena lied

"How can you do this to me Elena? Put me in the position to get hurt?" Bonnie asked anger and betrayal in her eyes. "You're suppose to be my friend and you do such a thing to me? By risking Damon's and my lives so that you could have a shot at getting him in bed. You're just one self fish , spiteful bitch."

Elena lifted her chin. "How could you fuck the man that I love." she retorted. "You turned your back on our friendship the minute you slept with Damon."

Bonnie may have been very ill but it didn't take away from the fire of rage in her eyes as she looked at Elena. "The sun doesn't rise and set on your ass Elena. I never owed it to you to leave Damon alone because he was never yours. I'll never be sorry for acting on my feelings for him. I don't give a shit if that angers you."

"You allowed him to come between us. Because you always wanted what I have." Elena accused

"No Elena you allowed this to come between us." Bonnie said sadness mixing in with the anger in her voice. "When you couldn't handle the fact that Damon has moved on with me."

Tears gathered in Elena's eyes once more. "Why did it have to be him."

Bonnie couldn't believe Elena's self fishness it was all about her. "I already told you why I have feelings for him and I want to be with him. Don't be mad at me because you can't have him."

"Well it looks like you won't be having him for long either." Elena nearly yelled. "Since you won't be able to be with him once that bite has you in your grave."

In a flash of vampire speed Bonnie had Elena up against her car, with her hand around Elena's throat. She flashed her fangs, with her green eyes turning black. "Want to repeat what you just said?" Bonnie asked

Elena though she was weakened by the wolf bite Bonnie still over powered Elena easily. Elena struggled as her body was pressed tightly and painfully against the car. She felt Bonnie squeeze her throat. Her eyes widened as Bonnie lowered her fangs to her neck.

"Go ahead and do it if you want to." Damon encouraged "I'll cover for you."

Elena couldn't believe the words coming out of Damon's mouth. She whimpered in fear as she felt Bonnie's fang brush against her neck.

Bonnie could feel Elena's heart rate triple and could smell the fear pumping through her blood. She kept her fangs near Elena's neck for a moment longer before stepping back and releasing Elena's throat.

"She's not worth it." Bonnie said eyes returning to their normal green.

Elena rubbed her throat cringing away from Bonnie.

Bonnie eyed Elena coolly. "We can never recover from this, our friendship is over forever." She said tone icy. "Cross me again and next time I might not spare your life."

Damon wrapped an supportive arm around her. "You did good." He told her

Bonnie leaned against him the confrontation with Elena draining whatever energy she had away. "I'm tired can you take me home to the boarding house?"

"Sure." Damon told her. He helped her into the car and shut the door and walked around to the drivers side and got in driving away.

Elena stood in the drive way still shaking she never thought that she would fear Bonnie Bennett but she now did.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena was sitting in her house sobbing when Jeremy came in from the job that he was working at. Seeing her state at first he had panicked and gotten worried that Bonnie had died. He asked Elena if Bonnie had gotten worse and she sad no which relieved Jeremy that she was still living. He asked Elena why his sister was so upset and Elena confessed what happened because she figured that he would find out sooner or later.

Jeremy got angry with his sister after learning about what happened. Elena tried to make excuses but Jeremy wasn't listening to any of them. When Elena said that she did it to get Damon back, Jeremy let her know that he himself would never put Bonnie in danger just to get her back. He couldn't believe the length that she had gone to for Damon. He was angry with her because he cared for Bonnie and part of him still loved her and it pained him inside that she could die. Although Jeremy loved his sister he was very angry with her and Elena couldn't believe that every one including her brother was turning their back on her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had been back at the boarding house for couple resting in bed. Stefan had been talking to her about the Elena situation when he changed the direction of the conversation.

"I've been thinking about searching for Klaus." Stefan told her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked

Stefan looked at her. "His blood cured Damon, it can cure you as well."

"You really think that Klaus would help me, the person who tried to kill him more than once?" Bonnie asked taken aback.

"He could if I agree to go away with him again." Stefan said

Bonnie frowned. "You can't do that."

Stefan cleared his throat. "There's a good chance that he'd want me at his side again so why not."

"That's not what I meant/" Bonnie said "I mean that you shouldn't put yourself through that awful experience again."

"It would save you." Stefan pointed out.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want you sacrificing yourself like that for me."

Stefan looked at her sadly. "It's worth it if I saves your life."

"No Stefan I won't have you go through that suffering to save me." Bonnie told him. "I'd rather die than to know you went through that for me."

"I just want to find a way to save your life." Stefan told her.

"I understand that." Bonnie said "But we'll have to fine another way other than Klaus."

Stefan was silent taken aback by this woman's self lessness. How could someone be lying in bed dying and yet be so concerned for others well being over herself.

Bonnie reached over and took his hand. "You have to promise that you won't go to Klaus, Damon needs you around you know.

Stefan sighed "I promise."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night Damon was on his lap top googling were wolf bites to vampires. Trying to see if there was some way that he didn't know about to cure vampires of the bites. He had been looking for two hours in a row but every site he came up on said the same thing that there was no known cure and that the majority of vampires would die from a were wolf bite. Damon was growing frustrated and feeling helpless.

In bed Bonnie looked over at the clock it was one o clock in the morning. She turned her attention to Damon who was across the bed room hacking away at his lap top.

"Damon come to bed it's late." Bonnie told him.

Damon kept his eyes on the lap top screen. "Not until I find a way to cure you."

"You're not going to find anything." Bonnie said

"There's still sites that I haven't looked at." Damon said not wanting to give up on her.

Bonnie had just about accepted the fact that she was going to die. "Okay but you can look at them tomorrow."

Damon looked over at her. "Just another hour."

"Please come to bed now." Bonnie said "I can't sleep with you over there."

Damon let out a breath and shut down his lap top. He walked over to bed shirtless and climbed in next to her.

"Thank you." Bonnie told him.

Damon gathered her close against his chest. "Better?" He asked

His cool skin felt good against her fevered, sweaty skin. "Yeah."

Damon pressed his lips to her fevered forehead.

"Could you tell me a bed time story?" Bonnie asked

"What about?" Damon's lips curved.

Bonnie gave him a small smile. "About you."

"Me?" Damon arched his brow.

"Your life and how it was to live through one hundred years and all of the things that you have seen and went through." Bonnie explained.

Damon nodded his head and told her every thing that he could remember from 1864 to 1912 to the 20's and 40's.

Bonnie listened awed and fascinated at his life and all that he has seen. She listened until she had fell asleep.

Damon stopped talking once he noticed that she was asleep. He pressed another kiss to her forehead vowing that he would find a way to cure her one way or the other.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had past by and Bonnie's condition was getting worse. The black veins had started to spread to other parts of her body and she was feeling weaker and in more pain despite Alaric's medicine. Damon had tried to give her some of Tyler's blood but it wasn't strong enough to heal her and she was getting worse by each passing day. Still Damon insisted that he would find some way to heal her. Bonnie was losing more and more hope with each day that she would heal and that her life would be spared. Making peace with the fact that she could die she wanted to make the most out of her remaining days on earth.

She had been tired of being cooped up in Damon's bedroom almost twenty four hours a day. She asked him if she could sit outside, so Damon bathed her in the bath tub and helped her change into some comfortable clothes. Then he put her outside in the back lawn on a laid back lawn chair to make her comfortable. Bonnie was laid back on the cushioned lawn chair with a thin blanket over her. Despite her pain and weakness she enjoyed the warm day, closing her eyes as a lite breeze flowed through her hair.

A few minutes later she heard the sounds of foot steps and someone sitting in the chair next to hers. Bonnie opened her eyes to see that it was Caroline. "Hey Care."

Caroline's eyes scanned over her friends appearance. "Hey Bon they told me that you were back here."

"I wanted to get some fresh air." Bonnie told her.

"I understand. How are you doing?" Caroline asked even though she knew the answer to the question.

Bonnie gave a weak smile. "Feeling like hell but coping as best as I can."

Caroline frowned "I wished that Tyler's blood would have worked."

"Too bad that it didn't." Bonnie muttered.

Caroline felt the urge to cry she didn't want to lose her friend. "There's still a chance that we'll find another way to cure you."

Bonnie coughed into her hand her lungs feeling like they were on fire. "If there isn't I appreciate all of you for trying."

"I'm praying for you." Caroline let her know.

Bonnie eyed the blond vampire. "I need you to do something for me Care."

"Anything." Caroline said

Bonnie took a deep breath . "Just in case I don't make it…" She had to pause to compose herself. "I need you to watch over Damon for me."

Caroline blinked back her tears. "Okay"

"Stefan's going to need help to take care of him and to make sure that he doesn't do anything too crazy or destructive." Bonnie said "So could you do that for me Care?"

Caroline brushed away a tear that had fallen. "I will for you Bon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night Damon woke up to the sounds of someone getting sick to their stomach. He saw that Bonnie was not in the bed next to him and got out of bed. Walking over to the connecting bathroom he saw Bonnie knelled down and bent over the toilet getting sick and throwing up the blood that she had for dinner. Concern etched on Damon's face as he watched blood fill the toilet. Her bent down next to her and helped held her hair back as she kept getting sick.

Bonnie violently threw up, it felt like her entire stomach wanted to come up. For five minutes she kept throwing up blood when it was over heavy sweat coated her face feeling very weakened she leaned against Damon groaning.

"Sorry." She mumbled

"You did nothing wrong." Damon told her.

Bonnie said nothing and just closed her eyes feeling light headed.

Damon released her hair and stood up. He grabbed a wash clothe wet it and cleaned the vomit from around her mouth. "Are you done?"

"For now at least." Bonnie answered

Damon flushed the toilet and gathered her in his arms carrying her back over towards to bed. He laid her in the bed and climbed in next to her holding her as she fell back to sleep a few minutes later.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Over the next twenty four hours she had a hard time keeping anything down. Anytime that she had fed on a blood bag it would come back up a few minutes later so they decided not to give her any blood, since it wasn't staying in her system and was causing her more suffering by making her vomit.

Bonnie could feel it in her gut that she didn't have much longer to live. So she wanted to spent as much time with Damon as she possibly could. Now at her request they sat outside watching the sun set. She sat close next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Bonnie sighed at the beauty of the sun set and the colors it made across the sky. "People take stuff like this for granted, maybe they wouldn't if they knew that it was the last time that they would see a sunset."

Damon shook his head. "You'll see plenty of sunsets hundreds of years worth." He said not wanting to believe that her time was coming to an end.

"Damon I'm going to die." Bonnie said eyes watery.

"No you'll live." Damon denied voice cracking

Bonnie looked at him sadly. "I only have a short time to live and might not make it much longer."

"Stop talking like that." Damon snapped out the words.

An expression of hurt came over her face not by what he said but the tone of voice he used.

Damon saw this and immediately regretted lashing out at her. "Sorry."

"So am I." Bonnie told him.

Damon swallowed feeling overwhelming emotions. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I know that you don't and I don't want to die either." Bonnie told him her voice shaky "But guess what."

"What?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie looked him his eyes, those intense icy blues that she would be happy to get lost in. "I'm happy to know that I spend my final days on this earth with you."

Those words made Damon smile, but it didn't reach his eyes which were emotional and very sad.

"I'll never regret a single moment that we had together Damon because it all lead to us falling in love." Bonnie softly told him. "Being with you has made me so happy and joyful and I'll always carry you inside of my heart even after I'm dead."

Damon swallowed and cupped her face in his hand. "Coming to here to Mystic Falls was the best thing that I could have done."

Bonnie sighed closing her eyes against his touch.

"Because it brought you into my life and that's something that I'll forever be grateful for." Damon went on getting choked up. "I was truly blessed when you decided to be with me and I'll never find another woman like you ever again."

Bonnie's heart wanted to break from the sadness that she heard in his voice and saw in his eyes. "You'll find someone else to love."

The tears spilled down Damon's cheeks. "No I won't not after you."

"Look at me Damon." She waited until his eyes connected with hers. "I need you to do something for me."

"Name it." Damon said

Unshed tears filled her eyes. "After I'm gone, live your life to it's fullest. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving over me and missing out on happiness and love because believe it or not you Damon Salvatore deserve to be loved. The best way that you could honor me is by living a free and happy life."

"It will take me a long, long time to get over you." Damon admitted "But for you I'll try."

Bonnie leaned in and kissed both of his tear stained cheeks and embraced him a hug.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next night she danced with him under the stars to 'Unchained Melody". It was a beautfil haunting love song. She danced with him to the stars. Her physical pain from the wolf put to the side during that moment. Bonnie enjoyed being in his arms as they swayed slowly to the music. Damon held onto her like it she was his life. He cherished this moment because he didn't know how many more opportunities that he would have to hold her like this. Bonnie closed her eyes and rested her head on this chest feeling safe, secure and loved in his arms tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three more days past and Bonnie's had gotten rapidly worse. She still hadn't been able to keep anything down and the black veins had spread almost over her entire badly. Time had quickly ran out on finding a cure for her. She had gotten so much worse and was so weak and in pain that she spent the rest of the time resting in Damon's bed. As the hours of the day past by she could feel her life slipping away inch by inch. Alaric told them that she wouldn't likely live to see the next morning. So all of her closest friends had came to say their emotion good byes.

That night Damon was in the room alone with her watching over her. Bonnie opened her eyes looking at him.

Damon took her hand brushing his lips over her knuckles.

Bonnie smiled weakly at him. "I love you Damon." She whispered before taking a few gulps of labored air before closing her eyes and going still.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out alarmed

There was no answer she remained still as a stone.

Damon reached over shaking her desperately calling her name over and over again to get no response from her. She didn't move, breath, or do anything. Greif and heartbreak over came Damon once he realized that she was dead. Damon buried his face in her chest and sobbed and wept like he never had done before in his life.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Man this chapter was difficult for me to write. So what will Damon do to bring Bonnie back? **


	21. Chapter 21

Damon now sat in the bed cradling Bonnie's lifeless body in his arms. He was crying uncontrollably rocking back and forth.

"No Bonnie No." He sobbed. His mind flashed back to the times that he had with her.

_The time in the parking lot where he was trying to get back his necklace from her. Even when she appeared timid or afraid of him she still stood up to him refusing to give up the necklace._

_The time when she saved him from the burning basement even though she had good reasons to hate him at the time._

_The time when he had questioned her about her powers and she stared him down and gave him a little aneurysm just to show him that she was powerful enough to kick his ass if she wanted to. "I'm sorry you were saying" She told him before she walked away with a smug smirk on her face._

_When she had helped with Mason Lockwood and he thanked her._

_When they danced together and he expressed concern over her trying to take down Klaus. "Be careful Damon." She had told him. "I might actually start to think that you care."_

Damon sat remembering all of those moments and more. He looked down at her unmoving body in his arms and got angry. It would not end like this, he would not lose her or give up on her. He was going to do something to bring her back.

Damon stood up from the bed carrying her body in his arms. He quickly grabbed his car keys and sped downstairs with her in his arms. He ignored Stefan calling after him as he sped to his car in vampire speed. He placed her lifeless body in the passenger seat and got into the drivers sat and drove like a mad man to his destination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon busted into the witches house with her dead body in his arms.

"Help me please." He cried out.

The house was stuffy and silent not a sound to be heard besides his own ragged grief filled breaths.

"Bring her back to life I know that you can do it." Damon pleaded with them as the tears flowed down his face.

Still the one hundred dead witches said nothing.

Damon paced back and forth holding Bonnie's body in his arms. "I know that you hate vampires but don't punish her for what I turned her into."

His body shook with emotional pain as he went on. "She's still one of you are you going to turn your back on your own kind?" Damon challenged getting angry.

Sounds of a few dead witches talking among he other filled the room.

"Please." Damon begged. "I'll trade my life for hers, I'll die for her just bring her back."

The witches kept talking with themselves.

Damon's vision was blurred by the tears in his eyes. "Don't let her leave like this, I need her, her friends need her."

They stopped talking and there was silence again.

"Please." Damon cried his tears fell and landed on her face as he still cradled her lifeless body. "I can't lose her, I love her."

For a few long moments there was silence and only the sounds of his sobs echoing through the room.

"_Put her on the floor." _They ordered of him.

Damon knelled down placing her body gently on the floor. He looked down at her body and at first nothing happened. Then he could feel an strong, overwhelming surge of powers fill the room as if they were all channeling their powers to her body. He watched as her body started to lift and levitate off of the ground higher and higher until she was about six feet in the air.

For a few seconds her lifeless body just floated. Then things started to happen a heaven like white light appeared and shined and glowed over and through her body. Damon watched in the awe if beauty of it all. The bandage peeled away from her shoulder and the wolf bite glowed with the white light before healing and getting replaced by smooth caramel skin , the black veins began to disappear until they were gone from sight. The white light glowed through her for a while longer before going away. Her body rotated in the air before lowering and lowering until she was on the floor again.

Damon swallowed waiting a with baited breath. For a few long moments she still didn't move and then he heard the sound of her taking air into her lungs. She sat up slowly with her back turned to him as if dazed and confused slowly getting to her feet. She stared down at her hands as if she couldn't believe that she was still alive.

Damon took a step forward. "Bonnie?" He asked like what he was seeing was to true.

Bonnie turned her body facing his, the shock in her green eyes replaced by love and joy. "Damon."

Damon rushed up to her and took her into his arms in a tight hug. "You came back."

Bonnie held onto him for dear life. "I did, didn't I?"

He was still crying but this time it was tears of happiness and love. He cupped her face in his eyes. "I love you Bonnie so much."

She laughed a joyful sound. "I love you too." Bonnie kissed him like she never had before.

After the kiss he embraced her in another hug. "Thank you." he muttered to the dead witches. He would forever owe them for healing her and bring her back to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One Year later

A lot had happened in the past year. Elena had moved away from Mystic Falls after Bonnie had been brought back she couldn't stay around she run into Damon and Bonnie all over town being together and happy. She left bitter and sad. Caroline and Tyler's relationship was closer then ever. Stefan had even found a new woman to love named Madison Cortez. Which was funny because she was a vampire hunter and the first meeting was of her trying to kill him. But somehow the two managed to fall for each other and Stefan was more happy with her than he even had been with Elena.

Damon and Bonnie had grown closer since when she had died but had been brought back to life. They were more in love than ever and let each other know about it every day. Now he had taken her on a vacation to Italy were they could spend romantic time as a couple. Enjoying what the country had to offer.

It was morning in Italy as Bonnie walked through the house that he had rented out for them during their stay. She was in a white night gown that flowed around her feet. Bonnie sighed stepping out onto the balcony that over looked a green and lush hill side. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Good morning." Damon said in her ear.

Bonnie turned around to face him. He was shirtless in pair of black pajama bottoms. "Morning." She told him.

Damon cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. "Ready for a busy day? There's a lot to see and do out there."

"Of course." Bonnie told him with a smile. "But how about some breakfast first our baby needs it."

Damon lowered his eyes to the small mound of her belly. She was three months pregnant with his child. He didn't know how she got pregnant by him, vampires were not suppose to be able to have kids. Maybe it was the witch side of her, since she was still a witch-vampire hybrid. But for whatever reason he was happy and excited to become a father.

He laid a large hand over her belly. "Breakfast for two coming right up." Damon said before walking to the kitchen.

Bonnie beamed as she watched him walk away. Placing a hand over the place where their child grew and feeling overwhelming joy and happiness. She had died but had gotten a second chance at life and she was going to cherish it with the man that she loved in Damon Salvatore.

The End!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Just wanted to say a big Thank You to all of the readers, reviewers and supporters of this story. You make writing stories fun and worth while so Thank you so much for your support. Who knows how many Bamon stories I have in me!**


End file.
